


The Bridge

by supersas99



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Betrayal, Coma, Dark, F/F, Falling In Love, Gangs, Gay, Lesbian Character, Love/Hate, Medical Trauma, Organized Crime, Pole Dancing, Rivalry, Secrets, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence, War, Wheesa - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersas99/pseuds/supersas99
Summary: Byul-yi is the boss of a well known gang controlling a quarter of Seoul. When tensions escalate she must either work with or against the other three gang leaders as the city they thought they controlled begins to fight back, whilst controlling her growing feelings for her biggest rival, Kim Yong-Sun.





	1. Chapter 1

Byul-yi stroked her hands down the slate grey suit jacket, the fabric beneath her skin was soft and smooth. The reflection in the mirror was control, class, and power. Byul-yi reveled in it. She took hold of the black tie, lose around her neck, and tightened it. She flicked the jacket back and rested her hands in the pockets. Turning to get a better look she assessed herself. 

“This will do,” she nodded to the tailor who stood anxiously holding his tape measure. Byul smirked at his terror but within her a part of her felt sympathy for him.

“Perhaps a fedora, to complete the look?” The tailor stuttered. 

Byul shook her head, “I don’t need one.” Byul-yi had owned the same fedora for the past ten years; it brought her luck. She’d been given it by her predecessor, Krystal, who had retired to live a quiet life with her sweetheart and bodyguard, Amber. “You know who to bill?” Byul-yi asked without looking at the man. 

“Yes, yes of course.” He bowed to her frantically. Byul simply nodded her head and walked past him.

She stepped out to the waiting area which was empty of customers but three men, all dressed in suits similar to her own, stood waiting. The shaved sides of their scalps would have marked them easily enough without the suits and the dark lines of tattoos snaking out from under sleeves. If that still wasn't enough Byul knew each man was carrying at least one loaded pistol and a knife, the bare minimum she expected from her people. Their faces held no reaction as she returned but they all responded methodically to create a protective barrier around her, one handed her the hat she swore to carry and a silver pistol which she tucked into the hem of her trousers. Byul then began to walk to her car, the black Range Rover, and like an outer shell they moved perfectly with her, leaving the tailor behind to slowly turn the sign on his door back to ‘Open’.

Byul-yi had never imagined being a member of such an organised criminal gang, when she began she only participated in the crimes for fun, for the rush, but now it was her life. Her gang, the Red Moon's, unofficially ruled over a large quarter of Seoul. There was no business in this quarter that Byul or one of her most trusted advisors didn't know about, whether that was a family secret or an illegal operation, Byul was the shadow that controlled it all. 

She'd worked up the ranks once Krystal had taken a shine to her. It was only a year before she was Krystal’s right hand, dealing with the business almost as deeply as Krystal herself. Things stayed that way for six years, now Byul had been the leader for four. It wasn't easy; Byul had no close friends, she'd lost contact with her family who meant so much to her, and even her own people often tried to turn on her. There was never a moment's rest. But, in the car, Byul-yi always found some peace. She'd close her eyes and run her fingers over the stitched leather seams in the seats before fully letting herself relax. These were her most vulnerable moments.

Byul woke when the car turned quiet. Usually she wouldn't do something as foolish as agreeing to meet in person but this business man had the one thing Byul-yi wanted most and he only agreed to meet face to face.

They were in an empty car park, the back end of some bankrupt store that couldn't even afford to sell itself. The only other thing was a single red hatchback about one-hundred meters away. Byul saw the men in the car with her were alert and looking for danger, their hands hovering over their weapons, and she knew those in the car behind would be doing the same. Sighing, Byul-yi reached for the door handle and after the shallow click as the latch released, she stepped out. 

Standing on the concrete Byul watched the door of the red car swing open and a middle aged man step out. Between his teeth he held a toothpick which he was rolling against his tongue. He stood waiting for Byul to approach, so she did. 

“Do you have it?” Byul-yi’s low voice echoed over the empty space. The men behind her shifted nervously. 

“I do,” he replied. “My payment?”

“Show me first,” Byul answered before his words could even echo. She was a seasoned expert. 

The man pressed his lips together. “Why should I?” A slight smirk creeped up his face. 

“You know why,” Byul-yi's voice stayed still, uncaring, bored. “If you can't hold up your end I suggest you just walk away now.” 

“Now calm down girly,” his voice dripped in humour. “You don't want to mess this up.” Byul felt her facial muscles twitch in anger but kept her cool. 

“Show me,” Byul demanded again. This time her men drew their guns. The man didn't spare a glance at them. 

Slowly, the man turned back to his car and pulled out a small black briefcase. Clicking open the silver locks he revealed it's contents. Many pieces of paper, all covered in writing. 

“Do you want to check it is genuine?” The man taunted. Byul nodded and flicked a finger, one of the men behind her moved forward. When he reached the case he picked up one of the papers and began to read it. After a few seconds he nodded back at Byul. 

“Your payment,” Byul announced as more of her people appeared carrying a similar briefcase. Within it was a large sum of money Byul had counted herself. It was worth it. They passed her and left the briefcase a few feet from the man before collecting the one Byul had bought. 

Once the briefcase was in her hands Byul-yi turned her back and began to walk back towards her car. Glad the meeting was successful and that it was over. Just before she stepped back into the black Range Rover she heard the man speak again. 

“You know, your counterpart on the other side of the river has a much more accommodating presence.” The man laughed to himself, the grin on his lips pure filth. Byul gently lifted her pistol from it's home and turned before firing it precisely into the man's forehead. She had turned back again before she could see his car turn a darker shade of red. 

Byul knew someone else would clean up the mess, make it look like nothing had ever happened. They'd also return the money to her business without touching a single coin. That didn't stop Byul tormenting herself over her actions. The man she had killed was one of a few known to smuggle things between the North and South of Korea. The deal Byul had made was for letters written by the lost relatives of families she watched over. Even if she'd never liked him, losing him was a blow, but he'd struck the one chord everyone knew not to. That chord was Kim Yongsun.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little something I thought I'd do for fun to celebrate the release of Blue;S. I haven't proof read anything so don't expect it to be perfect. I'll try and update regularly but no promises with my uni schedule. If you want you can follow me on Twitter @fangaey where I might start letting you know when a chapter goes up or you can dm me with any comments. Thank you and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

With her legs crossed and feet resting on the desk, Byul-yi rolled her eyes at her assistant. He was lecturing her over her inability to control her temper and how it had compromised them. It wasn’t Byul’s fault that she hated the gang leader across the river. Kim Yongsun, or Solar as she liked to call herself, had always been Byul-yi’s rival. Even though there were four main gangs in Seoul, Blue Sun was the closest and biggest competition to Byul’s own. Solar, it’s leader, was known for her ability to talk her way out of every situation. She was friends with almost every person in power, if she was ever in trouble with the law Byul had heard she simply used her womanly ways to get out of it. Even though Byul hadn’t met her, she resented her, because to Byul-yi Solar didn’t deserve her position. 

“And do you expect there won’t be retaliation?” Do-yun complained from the other side of the desk. “Every geondal in Seoul had connections with him and to know you personally planted that bullet in his skull they will see it as an attack.” 

“Well then they can come and ask me why I did it,” Byul replied unbothered. “Send out an invite if you like.”

“Byul-yi this isn’t a joke,” Do-yun hissed. He was the only one allowed to talk to her like this, Byul acted as if it annoyed her, but she knew she needed it. Krystal had needed her and Amber to treat her like a normal person, and Byul had Do-yun.

“No one could have possibly liked him,” Byul argued as she pulled her feet down from the desk, agreeing to act more serious.  
“That’s not the point Byul,” Do-yun sighed. “They, and we, needed him. Now the amount of trade over the border is going to fall lower and those who are left to do it can bring the rates even higher.” 

“We can afford it,” Byul muttered. She’d personally given the order last week to attack an armoured convoy carrying over a billion won. The rich business man who had owned it certainly hadn’t got it from morally correct practises. 

Do-yun gritted his teeth. “The point is that we shouldn’t have to and the other gangs are really not going to take lightly to it. I think we should prepare for war.”

“War?” Byul raised her eyebrows before running her hand through her hair. “Don’t you think that’s a little too much? I doubt they smuggled anything worthwhile over the border, just weapons and stuff.” 

“No,” Do-yun didn’t smile. Byul sighed as she gave up on the humour she had been hoping to inject into the situation. “I can set up watches and bring in more guns if we need them. We need to be careful.”

“We can not go to war over the death of one over confident merchant.” Byul-yi stood up and moved to the window. She looked out over Seoul’s skyline, dim under a light rain. “Until there is any clear threat we don’t need to make actions which could be perceived as threatening. For now we do nothing; I’m not going to hide.” Byul turned and grabbed her hat which had been resting on the desk. She placed it on her head and pulled it down before heading to the door.

“Where are you going?” Do-yun demanded as Byul-yi turned the door handle. “You can’t just walk out.”

“For a walk,” Byul responded before slamming the door behind her. 

Going for a walk was never as simple as it sounded for Byul. She couldn’t be left alone, not when there was such a huge bounty on her head, even if she was supposed to be the one in charge. Without thinking Byul’s feet led her to the river, leaning against the rain coated metal railing she looked over the water. There, amongst the twinkling lights, was land she’d never be safe on - if she could ever say she was safe. 

Byul knew Solar made her money through pretty mundane means, she wasn’t like some of the other gangs in the city who dealt in drugs and prostitution. As far as Byul-yi knew, the Blue Sun’s had a string of nightclubs aimed at wealthy men. Byul herself dealt in knowledge, her people listening at every door frame and coaxing the deepest secrets out of anyone who dared meet their eyes. Byul-yi had learnt from a very young age that secrets sold for a lot more than drugs. However, when funding was needed Byul-yi wouldn’t hesitate to take action against rich business men or greedy banks. 

She continued walking, watching as people crossed the street when they saw her and the men following behind. Byul clenched her teeth as she tried to find some form of normality in her life, but came up empty. It was a weight hanging over her, like the painful press of the gun under her belt: something she had grown used to. She glanced into a quaint cafe, sat facing one another were two girls, not that much younger than Byul, laughing together. Byul-yi blinked and turned away. 

Byul-yi sat in her office, she was meeting Do-yun to assess what he called the ‘growing threat’ from neighbouring gangs. Frankly, Byul was tired of it. Her life was monotonous and lonely. Krystal had had Amber to keep her alive, Byul had no one. She could have almost anyone, if she wanted to, but none of them cared about her - just her power. 

“They’re clearly blaming you,” Do-yun pointed out like a parent to a child. Byul-yi was losing patience. “You will be seen as weak if you do nothing.”

“You suggested before that I should be sorry for nearly starting a war and now you are telling me to start the war?” Byul’s voice was low and menacing. Do-yun wasn’t threatened. 

“Well, Byul-yi, we don’t have much choice do we?”

Byul snapped. In a movement so fluid that he only had time to widen his eyes she held his shirt at the throat and pressed the knife she always carried against his ribcage. She bore her eyes into him, not flinching when she saw him swallow nervously. People often forgot that she was raised on the streets, that she was capable of handling herself. It drove her mad. 

“Do-yun, you seem to have forgotten who is incharge around here.” Byul growled at him, her jaw clenching as she held herself back. “You are my advisor, not my father.”

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered as Byul pushed the blade just enough to prick under his skin. “Please forgive me.”

“No,” Byul-yi released him. She smirked slightly when she was the small red mark on his white shirt and the shock in his eyes. “I’ve had enough of you. I want to shake things up.”

“Byul-yi, you’re making a mista-” One look silenced him. 

“Your final order is to never be seen by me or my people again, you know what happens if you are.” Byul’s voice was cold, calculating. She held no remorse; she was not just a little girl, she was a feared leader and she would not be spoken down to. It was easy to replace an advisor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a filler chapter but things will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the questionable things Byul-yi could do, crossing the river was one of the highest on the list. But that day she was a storm, wild and unpredictable. She was reckless, searching for some form of respite from a life she was tied to. She replaced the signature gangster fashion with a pair of black skinny jeans and a hoodie. Instead of a fedora she wore a simple baseball cap. She became no one. But old habits die hard; stuffed into the hem of her trousers was her pistol, strapped to her forearm a small knife. She snuck past her own guards before joining the street. Under the neon lights lighting the street Byul moved just like any other person. The respite in rain made it much more practical to travel under the sky and before she knew it Byul was on streets she had no power over. She wondered who was watching and what they suspected. 

The streets under Blue Sun were no different from her own, the same pavement, the same traffic, the same people. Neon lights ruled over the gaze, blurring out any impurities. It was these neon lights that sparked Byul-yi’s curiosity as she saw the sign for one of the adult bars that funded Solar’s operations. She watched from a distance at first, the traffic in and out was slow, but it was enough. Those who weren’t attending crossed the streets to stay far away. Byul-yi pulled down her hat and walked towards the entrance. 

Inside the dimly light space music throbbed, inside cages, on stages, and around poles, women, and even some men, danced in outfits that would have horrified their parents. Byul moved further in and sat at the bar. She ordered a bottle of beer and settled in. Her business was built on trading secrets so Byul knew she was in the best place to hear them. It didn’t take long before they started to spill.

“Nari, when will the main act begin?” A drunken man slurred his words as he rocked towards the bar. He slammed into it before falling into a seat. 

“So impatient, Si-U.” The bartender chuckled. She flicked her hair back and leant forward, pushing up her breasts. “She’ll be here soon.”

Si-U, Byul-yi pondered; she knew him. It was rare she dealt with her clients personally, so it made sense when she didn’t recognise him, but it was an affront for him to bring business to a rival gang. His secrets were dark, known for money laundering he had bribed the police to stay out of his way. Such a scandal would not only bring down his successful pen business but also inject distrust into the government. Byul found herself smirking at the knowledge. 

“I want to see her now, we have business to discuss.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Nari who shrunk away disgusted.

“I told you, she’ll be here soon.” With that she turned away and began cleaning glasses.   
It was at this point Si-U turned and saw Byul-yi. Byul took a deep mouthful of beer before he clambered closer, his bitter breath filling her nostrils. “This isn’t place for a fine young lady like you.” 

Byul allowed her original Bucheon dialect to fill her voice. “I just wanted a drink,” she muttered innocently. 

“You know,” he peered at her deeply. Byul was thinking of the gun as his eyes tracked her face. “You could be up there dancing. I bet Nari here will pay you well, if not I will.” 

“Thank you, sir, but I can’t dance.” Byul-yi relaxed when he didn’t recognise her. There was a reason she kept her identity secret, still, she could feel the crescent moon tattoo on her skin burn like a brand.

“Neither could these girls until the big boss taught them.”

“The big boss?” Byul fell into her role perfectly. She saw Nari begin to panic as Si-U opened up to her. 

He grinned at her desire for knowledge. “Oh yes, she’s very ominous but I hear she is as beautiful as the sun. She’s supposed to be performing here tonight.”

“Si-U,” Nari scolded, “only VIP guests are invited to our main attraction tonight.” Si-U only giggled, he was far too drunk to care. Byul wondered what information on her gang he had spilt in such a state. 

“Pish, this girl can do no harm.” His red cheeks bobbed, “I have an idea. You can come with me to meet the boss and ask her for a job.”

Nari’s eyes went white. “Si-U, I don’t think that is appropriate.”

“Shut up woman,” he shouted and Nari flinched into silence. Byul-yi almost laughed, knowing how weak the structure of Solar’s gang was. “I am taking…”

“Jung-sook,” Byul offered causing the man to gleam. 

“I am taking Jung-sook as my guest and we are going. The show will start soon.” Si-U grabbed Byul’s arm and dragged her away. Byul had to bite down her smile; she was the queen of secrets and she had already infiltrated the sun’s kingdom. 

The room was dark, velvet sofas curved around a single gleaming silver pole, men and other dancers surrounded Byul. Si-U was almost shaking with excitement as he sat down on the expensive fabric. Byul felt her own excitement growing, fueled by his, for a completely different reason. 

“You should take off that hat,” Si-U muttered. “If you want to get hired you need to show your beauty.” Byul-yi almost laughed, no one had ever called her beautiful in her life, and now a fat drunk traitorous client saw her as just a pretty face. 

“I’d rather keep it on,” Byul-yi said and before he could argue the lights fell and music began. 

A single spot fell on the gleaming pole. Into the light walked a girl, she looked innocent and defenseless. She wore white, like an angel, but her muscled stomach, legs and arms were bare. Byul could see no tattoos on her, the sign of gang affiliation. Soon, Byul-yi forgot that she was watching her rival. Solar grabbed the pole and pulled herself up it, the sheer strength rippling through her body. She began to move, as if she were floating, the pole just a prop in her performance. Her body moving effortlessly as she swung around the metal, captivating her audience. Byul realized she was holding her breath after Solar seemed to fall down the pole but unfazed caught herself only inches from the floor, her muscled back moving as she took deep breaths. With her hair falling around her the nape of her neck was revealed, there, on the softest skin, lay the ink brand of Blue Sun - a star and circle combined. Elegantly, she pulled herself off the pole and moved into the audience. Other dancers took her previous position and began to move through the audience with her.

Now the illusion was broken Byul saw the men in the shadows, saw their guns glinting in the open. Her fear and excitement began to build again. Si-U was too distracted to notice her change in attention as she was counting the guards. Five, that was all. Byul-yi could take them out in seconds. 

“Who’s this?” A melodic voice broke through the music. Byul snapped her head back to what she had decided wasn’t a threat. How could she be so careless in the vipers nest? 

Si-U was glad to answer. “This is Jung-Sook, she wants to become a dancer for you.” 

“Do you?” Solar tilted her head as she looked at Byul-yi. It would’ve been funny how unaware Solar was if Byul’s mind wasn’t frozen. She was being hypnotised. “This isn’t for everyone, why do you think you’ll be good enough?”

“I-”

Solar leaned forward and whispered into Byul-yi’s ear, “Let me demonstrate.” 

Slowly, Solar began to move her body against Byul’s. She traced her hands over Byul’s shape, turning her head to reveal her perfect neck with each movement. She grinned as Byul watched in awe as her muscles twisted and turned under such smooth skin. All eyes in the room were on them, no matter what these men said in public, they saw two women as only a means for their own pleasure. Solar’s hands cupped Byul’s face, gently she took off Byul’s cap and pressed their foreheads together. Without thinking Byul began to lean forward, falling into Solar’s trap. Solar smirked as she ran her hands down Byul’s shoulder, then her back until she reached the apex. Byul-yi froze as realised what Solar’s hand had fallen on. Solar’s eyes were locked on hers as they widened and she recoiled, moving away. 

Byul-yi awoke. She pulled out the gun and fired it twice, taking down the two men on the door, before fleeing out of it as shots opened behind her. Byul ran through the bar, shooting as guns tried to stop her. She didn’t aim anywhere fatal, but it was desperation that pulled the trigger. When she was finally on the street Byul-yi ran faster than she had in years. She ran as gunshots echoed behind her until she crossed the bridge. There, two of her people, a man and a woman, emerged from the shadows ready to stop her until they recognised who she was. Together they turned their guns to the bridge, ready to push back anyone who dared cross. No one did.


	4. Chapter 4

Byul’s new advisor twirled a pen through her fingers as she spoke. If Byul-yi had known Do-yun’s replacement was a woman she might’ve got rid of him sooner; women didn’t tend to think they were better than her just because of gender. It did make her wonder why she was needed when Red Moon could run so smoothly even when a key part was taken from the machine. 

“If Blue Sun weren’t going to retaliate before, they will now.” Jimin spoke in a voice that made it clear she was thinking. The lost tone holding something back. “I think we should make an alliance with one of the other gangs.” 

“Who do you suggest?” Byul asked curiously, her head tilting. “Yellow Flower or White Wind? You know they work together.” 

“Both of them. If it is all three of you against Blue Sun they won’t be able to make a move.” Jimin suggested. Byul-yi already liked her more than Do-yun.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Byul nodded, her mind filling with the image of Solar’s eyes. She blinked it away. 

Jimin had organised the meeting in less than a few hours. It would be that evening in Gang-nam, an area that was considered neutral ground. Byul-yi wasn’t nervous, she’d met Hyejin and Wheein before, she even considered her relationship with them as trustworthy. Because she trusted them, she organised for only a few people to accompany her to the meeting place. They travelled in one single car, Byul travelling surrounded by those who wanted to take a bullet for her. When they reached the meeting place, an expensive restaurant buried under the street, Byul-yi straightened her jacket and sat her hat on her scalp before stepping out of the car. Her people surrounded her, the swarm around the queen bee. Together they descended. 

The restaurant was empty save for one table. Two girls sat together sipping through black straws. When they saw Byul-yi they stood, shadows shifting behind them, the black shine of cold metal catching the light in their hands. 

“Moonbyul,” Hyejin greeted Byul-yi with the name she used for business. Byul wondered if they knew her true name, like she knew theirs. 

“Hwasa, Wheein,” Byul nodded at them before taking off her hat and taking a seat. “Thank you for meeting me.”

“I’m curious,” Wheein said, “rumour is that you got to Solar.”

Byul saw a pole and a girl in a dark room, her heart stuttered. She swallowed, “It was a coincidence.” 

“One of your people just happened to fall over the river, into one of her bars, then the VIP area on the night she was putting on a personal performance?” Hyejin lifted a sharp eyebrow. Byul realised what she hadn’t all along, Solar still didn’t know who she was. To her, and to everyone who'd been there, Byul was just a regular spy. “That sounds awfully lucky.” 

“It was,” Byul-yi didn’t lie. “I expect Solar is not too pleased.”

Hyejin tilted her head as Wheein sipped through her straw. “I’ve heard something similar.” She smiled, “I don’t think I’d be too pleased to find one of yours on my territory.” 

Byul smiled, she knew how to play the games but in reality she didn’t care anymore. She wanted to get to the bottom of everything before it became too late. She wanted to walk out knowing that Red Eclipse would have Yellow Flower and White Wind by their side if they needed them. It was monumental; a first for the gangs of Seoul to join together. Byul-yi was ready for it, ready for a life where she could pass down the street without fearing what was in every bag. 

“I want an alliance,” Byul declared. Wheein caught her laugh and Hwasa sat back in shock. “Should the Blue Sun’s decide to wage war I want to fight together.”

Wheein sobered when she realised Byul was serious. “You want to drag us into your war? For what?”

“To unite the city,” Byul didn’t blink.

“But you started this Moonbyul, you personally shot The Dealer.” Hyejin pointed out causing Wheein to nod in agreement. “Why should we get involved?”

“Aren’t you fed up of always watching your back?” Byul-yi tilted her head as she asked. “And you both knew he had it coming.”

“Either way, he was vital and now he’s gone,” Hyejin pointed out. “Why should we trust you?”

“Have you wondered what my power is?” Byul-yi asked, knowing full well they had. No one could understand how Red Eclipse had so much power. Hyejin pushed her lips together, Wheein blinked, it was a clear answer. “It is secrets, I know things that no one wants to be known. I deal in it.”

“Prove it,” Wheein growled. 

“Your name is Jung Whee-in, you were born on the 17th of April, 1995, in Jeonju.” Byul said punctually, Wheein’s stone face watched in shock. Byul turned to Hye-jin, “Hwasa, your name is Ahn Hye-jin, you were born on the 23rd of July, 1995, in Namwon. Your christian name is Maria, you have so far signed thirteen documents under the name Maria Ann.” Hye-jin rose her eyebrows, her lips parting slightly. 

“What about Solar?” Wheein asked, finding her voice again, ready to test Byul-yi. Byul respected her more for it, knowing she wanted to trust Byul before making a deal.

“Kim Yong-sun,” Byul replied sharply. “Born on the 21st of February 1991 in Seoul.” As Byul spoke the secrets of the girl she had met she couldn’t remove her image from her mind. Her dark hair loose around her shoulders, muscles tamed through years of training, and eyes which held everything. 

“I’m impressed,” Hye-jin admitted. “But you still haven’t given us something to prove your end of this bargain and it’s not that hard to find birth certificates.” 

Byul-yi nodded, knowing that there would be a price. “There are many secrets in my vaults, should you agree you will have access to them all.” Wheein opened her mouth, ready to speak again, but Byul answered before she could. “Moon Byul-yi, born on the 22nd of December 1992, Bucheon. I don’t need a birth certificate for that one. I can also tell you that the person who infiltrated Solar’s club last night was myself. I never meant to get as far as I did, I don’t even know why I went there. I wanted to be free for one night.” 

“What is your goal here, Byul-yi?” Hye-jin asked openly, breaking the stunned silence.

“I want to retire,” Byul was honest. “Before I do, I want to make sure that my people will be safe, and the best way to do that is to make sure there is no threat from other gangs, but that all gangs work together to protect the city.”

“That’s noble,” Wheein scoffed.

“Do you plan on wiping out the Blue Sun’s or adding them to this alliance?” Hye-jin said curiously. 

“That all depends on Solar; the next move is hers.” Byul looked down to hide her wandering mind. She wondered if Solar had somehow spiked her drink last night, making her unable to stop thinking of her. It would be a brilliant way of controlling her customers. “I’m sorry that you feel losing The Dealer was a blow but I think it gives us more freedom. I wouldn’t change my actions given a choice, we are above people like him.”

Byul-yi stood, knowing she had said all she could. Wheein and Hyejin watched her, their people stirring in the background. Byul picked up her hat and put it on before Hyejin stood and extended a hand.

“We will fight with you,” Hyejin shook Byul’s hand to seal the promise. Wheein watched curiously before shrugging to herself.

“So will we,” Wheein decided as she stood, taking Byul’s hand in turn. 

“Thank you,” Byul-yi met their eyes. “You know where I am if you need me, my territory is now a safe place for you.” 

Byul left the restaurant trying to force a smile onto her face that wasn’t there. Instead her mind was on Solar and the way her brown eyes had looked into hers.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks went by slowly. Nothing happened, there was no attack, nothing from the Blue Sun’s. Byul-yi wasn’t regretting the alliance, it had always been a goal of hers but she’d never had a reason to do it before, but she was wondering if she’d ever see Solar again. It was on the fourth week that her questions were answered.

“Byul-yi,” Jimin shouted as she burst into the room. “There is a fight across the river.”

Byul say up straight, “What kind of fight?”

“Gunshots, sirens, people fleeing. We’re not sure what it is yet but a team are going to investigate.” 

“I want to lead them,” Byul decided before anyone could argue. She checked her pistol was loaded, stuffed it into her trousers, picked up a spare which she hid in a hollister on her calf, and grabbed her fedora.

“Are you sure?” Jimin followed Byul out of the office and onto the corridor. 

“You know I am,” Byul responded. “I want a small team, I don’t want attention on us.” 

“You’re a goddess wearing a suit,” Jimin squeaked. Byul-yi raised an eyebrow. “What I mean is, people are going to notice you like that.” 

“Shit,” Byul realised she was right. Instantly she took off her hat, tossing it to Jimin as they walked, and her jacket. She rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt to show the tattoos that marked her life and pulled off her tie. 

Jimin stuttered, “Better but your tatt-”

“I know,” Byul thought for a moment. She looked back at Jimin who was staring at her. “Give me your jumper,” Byul pointed at the knit red jumper. Jimin swallowed but placed down Byul’s belongings before pulling off the fabric. Byul-yi pulled it over her head, it was a little too big but Byul liked it. She’d have chosen an outfit similar if she didn’t have to keep up appearances. 

“You look great,” Jimin said as she picked up Byul-yi’s things again. 

“Good,” Byul said as she pushed through the door that led to the street. People turned to look at her, shocked to see her in such foreign clothing. “Wish us luck,” Byul-yi grinned at Jimin before turning away and joining a group of armed men and women dressed in equally plain clothing. They went towards the bridge.

People were running and screams could be heard, Byul picked up the pace. Around her people moved in the same direction. She’d told them to keep their distance; it’d be too obvious if they acted as her bodyguards. They came around the corner and saw the center of the action. 

People dressed like any street-goer were shooting towards a group of men all dressed in black military gear. The men were organised, precise, as they fired back. These weren’t another gang. Byul-yi looked over at a man who had come with her, she’d known him for a long time, he’d been there when Krystal was still in Byul’s role. He had the same look of confusion in his eyes before the bullet hit his chest. Byul reacted at the same time as him, looking for the source. She found one of the black clad men aiming his weapon at her now. It became clear in that second that this force was not attacking the Blue Sun’s, they were just attacking anyone - gangster or pedestrian. Byul-yi ran, not looking as her old friend fell lifeless on the tarmac. Red blood spilt on blue soil. 

Bullets snapped into the concrete around her. Byul ran fasted, ducking and turning to make her path unpredictable as she dived to cover. She pulled the gun from the hollister on her leg and rested for a second, her back against cold stone. She peered out, looking back, three of her people were dead and two lay bleeding out. There was only her left. Byul-yi turned and looked down the street, back across the river. But she was no coward, if she was to die she wanted to avenge those she’d lost. She aimed her pistol at the man who had shot at her and in one shot landed a bullet between his eyes. Her kill seemed to fire on the Blue Sun’s that were left, they began to shoot back with more gusto. Using their fire as cover Byul moved back towards the action. She shot again hitting a man in the thigh, instantly blood began to explode from his leg signalling she’d hit her target - his artery. He fell with a yelp. The man behind him saw her, he raised his assault rifle and fired towards her. Byul-yi ducked, the bullets missing her by inches. She threw herself behind a silver car to find a moment's respite. When she rose again she took out another. A few meters from her a young woman was crying as she held her stomach. Blood was spilling out from under her fingers, Byul-yi knew she wouldn’t make it. Still, she went over and began to comfort the woman.

“Which one got you?” Byul asked her. 

She sobbed as she spoke, “On the left, with the beard.” Byul-yi saw him, she killed him, then turned back to her. 

“He’s gone now,” Byul promised her. She looked into Byul’s eyes with gratitude. Byul couldn’t give up on her. She pulled the jumper over her head and pushed it under the woman’s fingers. “Press that down as hard as you can,” Byul ordered. The woman nodded before Byul turned back to the fight, shooting two more men, until only four remained. 

“Who are you?” The woman managed to ask. She looked at Byul before her eyes looked over her appearance. They froze on the tattoo on Byul’s forearm, a crescent moon. “You-” blood began to spill from her lips. 

“Fuck,” Byul shouted as she watched the woman die. Within seconds she was gone. 

Byul-yi growled as she stood up turning to the men. She had pulled her second gun out, she fired two bullets at a time. The men turned to her, focusing on her. Two fell before they could raise their guns. The third shot and missed, Byul-yi landed her two bullets in his chest. The fourth got lucky. As if slow motion Byul saw him fire and knew she couldn’t avoid it. She turned to try and minimize the damage before the bullet ripped into her shoulder. She screamed as she fired from her other hand, the arm shot now hanging useless at her side. His second bullet caught her side, breaking through soft skin. He died grinning. 

Byul collapsed onto the tarmac surrounded by bodies. She pressed her hand against her side but blood was flowing to the surface too quickly for her to stop. Her other hand was limp on her chest, blood spilling into her white shirt. Byul-yi closed her eyes, things went dark as she ran over the questions in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Byul-yi opened her eyes she felt the soft fabric around her. When she did open them, she saw a room she didn’t recognize. The bed she was in was not her own, the room was simply decorated but held class, it wasn’t a place she had been before. She tried to sit up but winced as her shoulder and side retaliated. She went to comfort them but found her good hand handcuffed to the bed, the metal ringing in taunt. She dropped her head back onto the pillow. 

Where was she? It seemed to nice to be a hospital, it certainly wasn’t a police station, and she doubted her own people would’ve handcuffed her. She’d been captured.

She heard footsteps approaching. A man stepped into the room but froze when Byul turned to look at him. He turned away and left again. A few seconds later two sets of footsteps approached. Solar entered the room. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” 

Byul opened her mouth but no sound came out.

“You’re the one who was in my club?” Solar asked as she came closer. She leant over Byul-yi, looking into her eyes, causing Byul’s heart to race, before nodding to herself. “You killed a lot of my people that night.” 

Byul-yi didn’t respond, she just watched the girl.

“But, you saved a lot of my people the other day, and lost a lot of your own. Does that make us even?” Solar tilted her head. 

“That depends,” Byul-yi finally spoke. Solar blinked in response, Byul wondered why she was shocked to hear her voice. “Was it you who got those men to kill my people?”

“No,” Solar looked down. “I do not know who they were.”

“You don’t have to lock me up,” Byul-yi said. 

“You’ve proven that you’re good at escaping before,” Solar smiled. “I’m sorry.”

Byul-yi turned away, more for her own benefit. “What do you know about them?” 

“The men?” Solar’s voice inclined. “Nothing, they had no tattoos, no information, nothing. They were just bodies carrying guns dressed in a uniform. Even the police database can’t find a face match for them anywhere.” 

“Have there been anymore attacks?” Byul asked. Solar shook her head. “How long has it been?”

“Three days.”

“Did any of my people make it?” Byul asked careful not to hope. 

“No,” Solar ducked her head. “I’m sorry.” Byul clenched her jaw in anger but sighed and let herself relax. “If it makes you feel better, Hwasa and Wheein are ready to break down the walls to find out what happened.”

“They’re here?” Byul was shocked. 

“No, but they know you’re alive and safe. I told them they could visit when you were awake. I’ve already told someone to send word.” Solar sat down in a chair by the bed. “Who are you? You’re not just some lapdog, they care too much.”

“Maybe they’re just nosy,” Byul-yi quirked. “Or maybe Moonbyul cares more about her people than you.” 

Solar smiled, raising her eyebrows. “Maybe, but I couldn’t tell you.” She stood up and left the room, the man stayed behind, guarding the door from within. 

Byul-yi slowly healed but the promise of seeing Hyejin and Wheein never seemed to come. Everyday she expected them to enter the room, to smirk as they saw her helpless, but not even Solar entered her room. Isolation was a cruel torture; even the guard on the door that changed daily didn’t count as company. Byul would talk to them, scream at them, whisper, but there was nothing. She’d lost count of the days. She was grown in the city, she was gang leader, she had never trained for capture like a soldier. 

It was when her stitches were starting to itch, the sign of them scabbing over, that there was a change. Two women entered the room, one with her pistol in her hand, the other went to Byul-yi’s bedside. She pulled out a key from the pocket within her jacket and unlocked the handcuffs which had entrapped Byul.

“Get up,” she ordered. The one with the gun pointed it. Byul followed the orders happily. 

The woman then handcuffed herself to Byul before slipping a sling over Byul’s head and placing her injured arm in the fabric. They then began to walk, the gun on Byul’s back the whole time. Byul tried to take in some of the layout of the building, to try and get her bearings, but there were so many closed doors and corridors it became more confusing the more she tried. She gave in after a few minutes. Before long they came to a thick wooden door, the woman Byul was attached to knocked twice before opening it.

A large table centered the room, on it lay more meals than Byul-yi had seen in one place before. Long windows framed a view of green mountains covered in trees, Wonju. At the table sat four people. Although she hated to admit it, Byul-yi’s eyes first fell naturally on Yongsun who was sitting there with such a relaxed elegance she glew. Only after the image burnt onto her brain did she see Hyejin, Wheein and Jimin all of which were looking at her. 

“Ah, the mysterious prisoner has arrived.” Solar grinned at Byul, standing to greet her. The guard unlocked the handcuffs and left, closing the door behind her. “Moonbyul will be glad to see you,” Solar looked to Jimin who met Byul’s eyes with a mix of panic and intelligence. Byul nodded at her. 

“Yesol,” Jimin stood in greeting. Byul-yi played her part and bowed to Jimin. “I have missed your assistance.” Byul once again thanked her decision to get rid of Do-yun when his replacement was the intelligence of Jimin. 

“Now you’ve seen you pet, Moonbyul, perhaps we can come to an agreement?” Hwasa snarled in her role. She was nicknamed the lion and no one had ever asked why. 

“Of course,” Solar smiled. “Yesol, you may sit here.” Solar pulled out a chair between herself and Jimin, Byul-yi bowed before moving to the chair. 

Byul got up to date quickly. There had been another attack, this time against White Wind, on a convoy which Wheein had been in. The battle had been won but only thanks to the alliance Byul had created. It now seemed that Solar wanted in and to take down whatever was attacking their people. Jimin had handled it well, she had maintained the illusion of being Moonbyul with Hyejin and Wheein’s help and used that power to ensure that Byul-yi was safe, whilst making sure she could give her opinion on any deal created.

“I’ve found some information,” Wheein announced. “On one of the bodies we found a letter which detailed where to attack and when. The leader of this group obviously knows about our operations.”

“That’s worrying,” Jimin muttered. “Would anyone in your circle leak that sort of information?” It was the question they were all thinking.

“No, they’ve always been with me. It wouldn’t make any sense for them to turn against me.” Wheein twitched her nose in thought. “You don’t think they could be spies do you?” Wheein began to turn to Byul but quickly changed to Jimin. 

“No; my people have reinforced the security of your offices and we found nothing suspicious.” Jimin answered clearly, Byul-yi was beginning to wonder if she ever needed to go back to her job.

Hyejin sighed, “This is driving me crazy.” She took a mouthful of the gopchang she had made a serious dent in over the conversation. “Why are they cowards hiding in the dark?” 

“Perhaps,” Byul offered her first contribution to the discussion, “it is a common client who believes they can make a business of this themselves?”

“A businessman most likely,” Solar met Byul’s eye as she expanded the idea. “Either someone with a failing business that needs a new source of money, or someone with a far too successful one who has become far too big headed.” 

“That makes sense,” Byul-yi bounced off Solar. “They only use male soldiers and they all seem military trained, so there’s big money behind them.” Both Byul and Solar were smiling at one another, not noticing the raised eyebrows of Hyejin, the smirk of Wheein, and Jimin’s frown. 

“We’ll look into the accounts of all the powerful business owners in the city then, starting with those who currently have reason to worry about their business.” Hyejin declared for them all. 

Solar stood first; she had put on the meeting so she should be the one who ended it. “It seems we have all come to an agreement then?” Yongsun believed she was a part of the alliance now, after she had sat and talked with them. 

“Solar, you have yet to offer anything to this alliance.” Hyejin said in a low tone. 

“You are free to use anything at my disposal, money, bodies, guns, booze. Whatever you want I will provide.” Solar laid the treasure chest before them, they all knew they needed it. Jimin met Byul’s eye momentarily before Byul-yi nodded her head ever so slightly. She then extended her hand to seal the deal with Solar. 

“Welcome, Blue Sun. Now, I shall take Yesol and look forward to our next meeting.” Jimin released her finger from Yongsun’s hand, but Yongsun didn’t let go.

“I would like to invite Yesol to work alongside me. You could call it a placement to bring this alliance more to life.” Solar met Byul’s eyes. Byul-yi found herself fighting to look away. “Of course, Yesol is free to choose what she wants, she is not my prisoner.” 

Jimin looked at Byul-yi, everyone did. “Yesol?”

Byul-yi looked at Jimin and made her decision. Jimin could be Moonbyul, if only for a few weeks, and Byul could do what she was good at: being a spy in Solar’s home.


	7. Chapter 7

Yongsun lounged in the brown leather desk chair, Byul sat at the other side of the desk as they looked over potential candidates for the person trying to kill them all. Byul-yi had a gnawing feeling in her stomach, she’d had it for days. She put it down to the fact she was constantly surrounded by her rival, the one woman she had sworn to hate. It was easy to hate her, Byul thought as she looked at her perfect form read through papers, when she was so clearly in love with her role. 

Byul-yi had been free in Yongsun's home for a week now. She could go almost anywhere she pleased, she could leave and go into the town whenever she wanted, but she still felt mistrust radiating from the Blue Sun's. When she walked into a room she noticed them feel to check their guns were still with them, it comforted them. Byul wasn't afraid to show her loyalties in the stately home, in fact she reveled in the power it brought. She would often walk with her sleeves up showing her tattoo to any who dared look. They all looked, if only to look away again. Byul-yi found it hilarious that they feared her simply because she was a Red Moon, they had no clue that she was anything more. 

“Why don't we go back to Seoul?” Byul-yi broke the silence. “Are you so scared that you'd rather hide in the countryside?”

Solar looked up at her, “This is my home.” 

“How can you run your Blue Sun's when you're so far away from them?” Byul taunted, her voice low and raspy. 

“That's easy, I tell them what to do and they do it. I don't need to babysit them.” Solar's eyes sparkled. “Do you need babysitting?”

“No,” Byul smirked. “Moonbyul trusts us and gives us freedom. Your private army doesn't look too free.”

Solar bit her lip to hold back her tongue. “My people are free. You could be my prisoner and yet you are free. Tell me, would your leader do such a thing?” 

Byul thought to herself, looking away. If she had been in Solar's position would she have allowed so freedom to a member of a rival gang? She knew the answer and knew how much power it would give Solar if she replied. 

“Moonbyul seemed to care a lot about you,” Solar changed the topic but her smirk held the answer Byul hadn't said. “She watched you through that whole meeting. I've known affairs between leader and assistant before but that leaves me wondering why you didn't go back.” 

Byul-yi felt colour flood her cheeks; Solar thought that she and Jimin were in a relationship. Maybe that is what Jimin, in her role as Moonbyul, had claimed so that her need to keep Byul-yi safe made sense. Byul loved the intelligence of the girl, but nothing more. She had to think fast about how to spin this lie out to make sense. “Whilst Moonbyul is my leader, and I love and respect her, she and I both know that such an affair would be wrong. I made this clear before she could even offer herself.” Byul crossed her fingers under the table, hoping the quick lie would take. 

Solar tilted her head and met Byul's eyes before nodding to herself. “That makes sense. You certainly didn't seem to care as deeply for her as she did you, Yesol.” Solar stretched back in her chair, throwing down the papers she had been scouring for clues. “How about we play a game?”

“You seem like the competitive type,” Byul-yi didn't hide the humour in her voice. “What game?”

“Target practise,” Yongsun grinned before standing up. 

Byul’s eyes moved up Solar's body as she stepped out from behind the desk. Solar was wearing jogging bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. It wasn't the typical outfit of a gang leader but Byul certainly found herself respecting its power. Byul remembered the tattoo on the nape of Solar's neck, the only thing spoiling her smooth skin, and imagined how it would look in contrast to the white fabric. Byul-yi swallowed to wet her drying throat. 

Solar took Byul to a small shooting range on the grounds of the large house. Gang members, marked by their Blue Sun tattoo, quickly stopped using it when they saw Solar approach. They bowed towards her as their eyes watched Byul-yi cautiously. Byul grinned back. 

“Someone get Yesol a weapon,” Solar ordered leaving confused looks in her wake. “Now.” 

Reluctantly, a man handed over his own pistol as the others tightened their grips on their own. Once Byul was holding the weapon they all aimed towards her. 

“Yesol is no threat,” Solar said lazily but her words were heavy in warning. “Leave us.” 

The gangsters walked away with their tails between their legs. Solar and Byul watched them leave before Solar turned back to the range. Solar pulled out the pistol which had lazily been placed down the hem of her trousers, she hadn't even bothered to hide it. Byul-yi noticed this and found her heart beating much faster than it would seeing such a lazy gun placement on anyone else. Solar fired the gun five times, each bullet hitting the bullseye on the human shaped targets. Solar smirked and listed an eyebrow as she watched Byul's eyes widen. 

“Your turn,” Solar purred. 

Byul-yi may have been impressed, shocked even that someone so pretty could be so perfect, but that didn't affect Byul’s own aim. She didn't even look at the targets, she kept her eyes on Solar's own, and fired the gun. She knew that she'd hit each target perfectly just by Solar's expression. 

“What next?” Byul-yi grinned. Solar was watching her in awe but quickly blinked it away. 

“Okay, see if you can do that with a knife.” Solar challenged, picking up a military issue bowie knife that had been left on the wooden framing of the range. 

Byul sniggered as she took the weapon. She felt the weight before throwing with as much strength as she could, without her left arm to balance her. The knife slammed into the straw target, the blade was buried deeply into the bullseye. Byul-yi wiggled her eyebrows at Solar who was pouting. Byul gave her time to recover and went to collect the knife. 

“Your turn,” Byul said handing knife, handle first, to Yongsun. She took it and moved to the mark. She moved her legs apart and lifted the knife. “Wait,” Byul-yi exclaimed moving to Solar. “You're in the wrong position, your weight needs to be on your back leg more.” Byul took hold of Solar's waist and pulled her back slightly. She tried not to, but she noticed the smell of her dark hair in the proximity, and the feel of Solar's muscles under the thin white t-shirt.

“I can throw a knife,” Solar muttered flustered. 

“I thought you wanted to win,” Byul-yi chuckled into Solar's ear, her breath causing Solar's hair to dance in the air. Byul wasn’t sure if she imagined it but Solar seemed to lean back into her. 

“I do,” Solar whispered just loud enough for Byul to hear before she threw the knife through the air. They both watched it twirl as carved through air then landed. It had hit the target, but it was just centimeters away from the bullseye. 

Byul-yi grinned as Solar turned to her. Solar’s eyes were wild in defeat as she started to argue. “That’s not fair!” She shouted. “You got lucky!” Byul-yi laughed which only riled Solar up more. “Prove you can do it again then.” 

“Okay,” Byul-yi smirked before stalking away to retrieve the knife. When she had it and stood on the mark again, she threw. As predicted the knife landed perfectly in its target. 

“What?!” Solar exclaimed, her voice getting higher and louder. “Were you in the army? Did Moonbyul make you go through training?” 

Byul-yi was grinning from ear to ear, “Something like that.” She went to collect the knife then came back again. “Would you like me to show you again, my lady?” Byul bowed teasingly. 

“Gee!” Solar gently hit Byul’s good arm whilst giggling. “You’re so greasy.” 

“Greasy?” Byul-yi laughed at Solar’s expression. 

“Flirty, cheesy, embarrassing,” Yongsun taunted Byul-yi but it just made them both laugh more. “But seriously, were you in the army?” 

“No,” Byul replied, “I taught myself.” Byul handed out the knife to Solar again. “Now I’ll teach you.” 

Byul-yi stood behind Solar again, the distance between them almost nonexistent. Solar leaned into Byul’s chest as Byul moved Solar’s body into the correct position. She pulled her shoulder back and shifted her weight before getting a mouthful of Solar’s hair.

“Sorry,” Solar laughed. “Let me tie it up.” She moved away from Byul before converting her lose hair into a bun on the top of her head. “Where were we?” Solar muttered as she moved back to her position against Byul-yi’s body. She moved herself back into the shape Byul had taught her and waited. 

Byul was now looking at the tattoo on Solar’s neck, the mark of the Blue Sun. It was a symbol she had come to resent on a woman she had hated, but here against Solar’s skin it made Byul feel only awe. Solar shifted and Byul came back to her senses. 

“No, you need to bring your shoulders back more.” Byul instructed casually. “Hold your weight in your abdomen, here.” Byul-yi reached forward with her good hand and held it against Yongsun’s stomach. Solar took a sharp intake of breath but shifted her weight as Byul had said. Byul felt Solar’s muscles tense under her hand as she followed the instruction. “Now try,” Byul managed to mutter. 

When Solar threw the knife for a second time it landed perfectly in the mark already created by Byul-yi’s own throw. Solar yelped and leapt forward throwing her hands into the air. 

“I did it!” exclaimed Solar as she began to break into a celebratory dance. Byul watched her, laughing as Solar met her eye and grinned wider. 

Once Solar had calmed down they went back to her office and sat side by side on the small couch. Solar precured a bottle of soju and two shot glasses, she set them down on the small table, before pulling a record from a drawer and placing it on the record player. Soon, the relaxing sounds of slow latin music filled the room. 

“Latin?” Byul-yi asked as Solar poured her a shot. 

“I’ve always loved it; it can be so sensual yet so relaxing.” Solar explained before pouring her own shot. She put significantly less alcohol in it.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a lightweight,” Byul-yi teased. 

“I’m full of surprises, Yesol.” Yongsun grinned but Byul’s mood soured. For some reason she hated lying to Solar, to letting Solar trust her when she didn’t know the truth. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

“When will we be going to Seoul?” Byul asked quietly. 

“Are you really that desperate to leave me?” Solar joked but Byul heard the quiet pain in the words. “We have a meeting with the alliance on Friday, I also have a show on Friday night.” It was Wednesday. That meant only Thursday was between Byul and Seoul. “Why are you so desperate to leave? Is it for Moonbyul?”

Byul shivered, these lies were eating away at her. “No, I told you we never had a thing. I want to go back because I feel like I’ve outstayed my welcome. I’m almost fully healed and you’ve been nothing but kind to me but I can’t be some charity case when there is a war going on.” 

“I understand,” Yongsun said, looking away from Byul. She lifted her shot and drank it in one, wincing at the after taste. “You can go home soon then you’ll probably never see me again, unless you break into another one of my clubs.” 

“I’ve told you before,” Byul laughed at the story Yongsun often brought up. “It was an accident.”

“You’re a pretty rubbish gang member if you can only infiltrate the enemy by accident,” Solar’s eyes sparkled with humour. “A Red Moon,” Solar said quietly as she finger found Byul’s tattoo. Byul froze as Solar traced the ink with her fingertip, the unchangeable symbol of her enemy. “You aren’t what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” The air was dry and heavy around them. 

“You to be quiet, unsmiling, cold.” Yongun tilted her head and looked into Byul’s eyes. “But you’re the opposite. If only all of your people were like you, then I’d have no trouble trusting them.” 

“Maybe you should give us a chance?” Byul suggested, anything to make her relationship with Solar something more than just rivals.

“I am.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short and that I was slow to upload it. I went away for the weekend so didn't get much chance to write. Don't worry though, things will kick off soon.

Byul woke on Thursday and changed the dressings on her wounds. They were healing well and the stitches were ready to come out so Byul decided to do it herself. She grabbed a dressing gown and began to hunt Solar’s home for the tools she needed. First she went to the kitchen where she found a pair of scissors then, with more trouble than she cared to admit, she found some tweezers buried deep in a drawer. She carried them back to her room and on the way grabbed a bottle of spirit; she wasn’t going to give herself an infection taking the stitches out. Early morning was the best time to explore the house as most people had yet to wake up. However, Byul soon found out that not enough people were asleep when she bumped into a large woman who looked at her and what she had cradled in her arms with suspicion. Byul-yi just muttered an apology and rushed away. 

Byul had managed to do her side with little problem, she snipped the string and pulled it out with the tweezers with only a slight discomfort. When it was finished she turned to her shoulder. She already knew she was going to struggle due to the awkward angle and only being able to use one hand, at least her arm had healed enough to help when it came to her side. First, she poured spirit over the wound and winced as it cleansed her skin, then she picked up the tweezers and began to pull on the strings.

“What are you doing?” Solar yelped as she stepped into the room. Byul turned to her, shocked, and saw the large woman behind her. She must’ve warned Solar that Byul-yi was up to something. Then Byul remembered she was only wearing a bra and pajama bottoms and instantly began to blush. “Leave us,” Solar ordered the woman who quickly obeyed, closing the door behind her. 

“I’m taking my stitches out,” Byul muttered looking at the floor like a scolded child. 

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” Yongsun tutted as she moved towards Byul. Byul-yi blushed even harder when Solar looked over her body. Solar reached out, her fingers tracing over the broken skin on Byul's side. “They seem to have healed well.” 

“Yeah,” Byul muttered. She tried not to breathe too deeply, to reveal her disposition. 

“Let me help,” Solar insisted as she took the tweezers from Byul’s hand. Gently she began to pull apart the stitches, asking Byul to pass the scissors when she needed them. Byul felt her heart racing. “There, that should do,” Yongsun smiled at Byul-yi. 

“Thank you,” Byul managed to utter. 

“It’s nothing,” Solar said before stepping back. Byul felt Solar’s eyes looking at her body before Solar blinked and quickly left the room, leaving Byul-yi on the verge of cardiac arrest. 

Solar and Byul didn’t bring up that morning for the rest of the day. They talked strictly business, assessing each businessman in the city for their likelihood of being the culprit. It was as the sun was starting to set that they heard news of another attack. Fifty men had started a gunfight in broad daylight by murdering one of Hwasa’s most trusted and then killing everyone who fired back. At least fifteen attackers escaped, seventeen gangsters died altogether, from all four gangs. Byul-yi knew it would be Red Moon next, she knew she had to be back to help them before then - she was panicking. 

As if Solar was reading her thoughts, she broke the silence. “You don’t need to worry, you’ll be back tomorrow.” Yongsun didn’t look at Byul-yi. 

“And where will you be?” Byul asked carefully. Her finger tapped gently on the desk separating them. 

Solar glanced up at her, “Around.” She smiled as Byul frowned at her, knowing that was the response she’d get. “I’ll be in Seoul for a bit but after that I’m coming back here. The risk is too great.” 

“You care more about your own life than your peoples?” Byul-yi didn’t hide the disgust in her tone. Solar glared at her, daring her to make more assumptions.

“No,” Solar growled. “I’m not sure if you realised, Yesol, but my people are safe here. I will protect this with my life and yours, if it came to it.” The tension in the room was so heavy the wooden floorboards creaked beneath Byul-yi’s feet. 

“Will you be glad when we are enemies again?” Byul said coldly, she tried to drain her voice of all emotion, resulting in a freezing breath of sound. 

Solar looked directly into Byul-yi’s eyes, with so much depth and power that Byul felt as if her life story was playing in the reflection of her pupils. “No,” Yongsun said before she stood and left the room. Byul was left feeling empty, as if she were the room itself and she needed Solar to be complete. She tried to shake the feeling away as she made her way back to her own room, sacrificing the last few hours with Solar to be alone. She knew if she didn’t she might struggle to ever work against Solar again. 

They sat in silence as they rode in the black Mercedes towards Seoul. Byul-yi had woke that morning dreading the day to come. She wanted to stay with Solar in the huge manor house, to laugh and learn Solar's stories, but her reality was the need to go back to her people. 

Solar didn’t make any attempt to hide the location of the house from Byul. She didn’t blindfold her or cover the windows until they were far enough away, she just let Byul-yi stare through the tinted glass. Byul wondered if Solar would have made the same choice if she knew who Byul really was. 

Only when the tall towers of the city grew close did Byul-yi speak. “Thank you, Solar, for your hospitality.” 

Solar laughed, humour missing from her tone. “Yesol, there is no need for such formality between us anymore.” 

“You should be more careful about who you trust,” Byul looked out of the window, refusing to look into Solar’s eyes and reveal the lies she had spun. 

“Why, are you planning on stabbing me in the back?” Solar smirked at the thought, Byul heard it in her voice. Byul didn’t answer.

The car stopped in an area Byul knew well. To the left was a large bridge which led over the river to Byul’s home. Byul, stone faced, took hold of the door handle. Before she could pull it open Solar grabbed hold of her. 

“Wait,” said Solar as her hand clasped Byul’s. Byul felt her heartbeat rising. “Will I see you again?” There was a hidden weight behind the question that made Byul-yi pause. 

Byul didn’t look back at Solar. “I think so,” she replied before opening the door and stepping out. She held onto the feeling of Solar’s hand against hers before Solar let Byul go. 

Moonbyul pulled up her hood and stepped onto the bridge. She heard the Mercedes pull away behind her. She began to walk across the bridge when rain began to fall. Byul-yi just looked ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

“Byul-yi!” Jimin grinned as Byul stepped into her office. “I heard you were back.” 

“You seem to be good at my job,” Byul laughed as she looked at the office. The space was now organised completely differently to Byul’s own system, Jimin’s clothes hung on the coat stand, and the soft sound of Jimin’s music taste filled the room. 

Jimin blushed, “I made a mess, I’m sorry.” 

Byul laughed and shook her head. “No, it’s fine. This place needed a bit of life.” Byul took the seat opposite to Jimin. “So, bring me up to speed.”

Jimin shared all the information she had collected. A picture was beginning to form of the suspect: recently three clients had cut all ties with the gangs of Seoul, however, they were still being sourced the illegal materials they had paid the gangs to source for them. It meant that there was someone else out there working around the gangs and who had all the relevant connections. 

“I think I know who it is,” Byul whispered, as if scared of her own discovery. “Who knows the inner workings of all the gangs and isn’t part of them?” 

Jimin’s eyes widened. “Do-yun,” Byul’s last advisor. “Well… shit.”

“We need to work out what he knows,” Byul stood up and began to go through a pile of paper.

“Everything,” Jimin sighed. 

“No, not everything.” Byul muttered as she remembered Solar’s country home, about how even she hadn’t known it existed. “This is good.”

“How?” Jimin shrieked. 

“Because we know what he knows and we know what he doesn’t. We also know who he’s working with.” Byul acted more confident than she was, in reality she was wondering if this was all her fault for firing Do-Yun in the first place. 

“Are we going to tell the others?” Jimin asked the question that Byul-yi was thinking. Should she confess? Should she reveal herself to Solar or should she keep lying to her, spying on her? 

Byul pressed her lips together. “I don't want Yongsun to know who I am,” Byul confessed quietly. She watched as Jimin's eyes portrayed confusion, shock and pain. 

“Oh.”

“I'm sorry,” Byul managed. “We have a meeting later today?” Jimin nodded. “You'll tell them then and I will be Yesol for a few more days.” 

“What do you hope to gain from it?” Jimin bit back. 

“From what?” 

“Letting her think you're not Moonbyul, letting her trust you to only find out your her biggest rival. You'll break her heart.” Jimin hissed, her face was flushed with anger. 

“It's not like that,” Byul-yi uttered. 

“Don't lie to me,” Jimin stood. “I haven't always been your advisor but I've always watched you from the shadows. I know you better than anyone else here and I know you wouldn't try to hide who you are unless you cared for someone.” 

“Jimin, calm down.” Byul’s voice was stern causing the younger girl to turn to her with wide eyes. “I won't let anything threaten the Red Moon's, you know that.”

“I know,” Jimin swallowed. “But you don't care about protecting yourself.” She left, slamming the door behind her. 

Byul looked at her empty leather chair, still spinning slowly after Jimin's departure. She felt dread at the thought of having to fill the worn leather with an owner again. But still, she stood and opened the small wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulled out her suit. Taking off the lose, comfortable clothing Solar had given her she replaced it with the armour of her profession. She stepped out of the office to follow Jimin to the meeting only after picking up her fedora and placing it on her head. 

Moonbyul was the last to arrive at the meeting. Jimin took her seat at the table and Byul-yi stood behind her. She felt Solar watching her, taking in the role Byul now looked the part for. Byul-yi met Yongsun's eye, causing Solar to smirk slightly before looking away. 

“You'll be glad to have Yesol back?” Solar directed the question at Jimin but Hwasa and Wheein shared a glance. 

“Yes, she is an invaluable member of the team.” The cold in Jimin's voice was clear to everyone, they all looked at Byul before Jimin changed the topic. “We worked out who it is.”

“When?” Hyejin demanded. 

“Only this morning, you can think Yesol for that too.” Jimin muttered. 

“And who is it?” Wheein leaned forward in anticipation. 

“His name is Do-Yun, he was my advisor until I removed him when he began to challenge my power.” Jimin didn't want to lie anymore, Byul could hear the exhaustion in her voice. “We believe he's working with three of our clients to try and establish control over Seoul.”

“Great,” Hwasa sighed. “So, do you have anything on him that could help us?” 

“We’re working on it,” Byul-yi answered for Jimin. Hyejin shot her a questioning look but stopped arguing. Byul didn’t look at Solar but she could feel the heat of her eyes watching. “In the meantime, make sure you don’t follow any patterns.” 

“Because you spied on us and learnt them,” Wheein didn’t hide the contempt in her voice. “So, he knows them.” Byul said nothing but Jimin nodded her head.

“And what about you?” Yongsun asked Jimin. “Red Moon is next in line for an attack, surely he knows the workings of your gang more than ours?”

Little did Solar know that was Byul’s biggest fear, not knowing how Do-Yun would rip apart her gang from the inside. She wondered if he’d corrupt her people and turn them against her, if he’d slit her throat whilst she slept, or if he had something much worse planned. 

“We’re preparing,” Jimin spoke with certainty but no one believed her, not even herself. 

When the meeting came to an end Byul-yi felt a hand on the inside of her elbow, gently it pulled her aside. Hyejin stood facing Byul in the dim corridor but said nothing as she waited for the footsteps of the others to fade. Byul pressed her tongue against the sharp edges of her teeth in anticipation. 

When the sound of feet had faded Hyejin spoke. “Why are you letting Jimin sit in your seat?” She demanded an answer, Byul sensed fear behind her words, and even an amount of worry.

“I’m not ready to have it back yet,” Byul admitted. 

“You are Moonbyul, not her. You can’t show weakness in times like this.” Hyejin tapped her foot in a rhythm as she spoke. Byul-yi had always been impressed by the power that radiated off her, but so close it was almost unbearable. “What did you get on Solar that is so good you have to keep up the facade?”

Byul thanked the darkness for hiding her blush. “Nothing, that’s why I want to keep it up.” 

“This is too dangerous Moonbyul, even for you. You could jeopardize everything, you can’t show weakness to your people now, especially not if you have people waiting for a chance to break you.” Hwasa was right and Byul knew it, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

“Do you not think Jimin is good at the job?” Byul made her last attempt half hearted. 

“I think she’s brilliant,” Hyejin admitted. “But Wheein and I chose to follow you because you wanted to see Seoul become something more than gang lands, Jimin only wants to please you.” 

“Not anymore,” Byul muttered too low for Hyejin to hear. “You’re right, I know you’re right, it’s just-”

“I get it, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. So much for being rivals,” Hyejin chuckled. “I know it can be so hard to keep matters of the heart away from business, trust me I tried for years, but now isn’t the time to throw away your people for your enemy.” Byul was dying of embarrassment, she hated when people knew what she was feeling and Hyejin had hit the nail on the head. 

“She’ll hate me,” Byul whispered.

“She’ll get over it,” Hwasa purred before stalking after the others and leaving Byul-yi alone. 

Byul stood for a few minutes in that dim light trying to work out what to do. She contemplated going ahead there and then and revealing herself, she thought about meeting with Solar in private and telling the truth, and she thought about running away as Yesol and never being Moonbyul again. 

Byul couldn’t sleep. She was tossing and turning but her mind was filled with the image of Solar, her voice echoing between each of Byul-yi’s battling thoughts. Byul knew she was wearing the t-shirt Solar had given her, she knew it was wrong to hold onto the smell of the manor house and the memories of the past week, but Byul couldn’t stop herself. She wondered if that was why she couldn’t sleep. 

In the end she gave up, she pulled on a hoodie and some jeans before sulking into the night. She already knew where she was going, there would be no accidents this time. She strode over the bridge and headed towards Solar’s club. 

The venue was packed. Loud throbbing bass shook the flood under Byul-yi’s feet as she weaved through the crowd. A few people glanced at her but their gazes never stayed. Byul felt the tattoo on her arm begin to itch, she knew it was psychological but she couldn’t help but scratch anyway. When Byul reached the bar she waited for the staff to get to her. There were three of them on the bar that night, one of them was the girl who had been there the night Byul-yi met Yongsun, Nari. When she saw Byul she froze before quickly scuttling over to her. 

“Why are you here?” She hissed. 

“I want to see Solar,” Byul replied calmly. 

“We don’t allow your kind in here,” Nari spat, obviously she had more backbone when she knew she was surrounded by her gang. 

“Why don’t you throw me out then?” Byul taunted. 

“I’m warning you, bitch, leave now or I will have them shoot you. They haven’t forgotten what you did last time you were here, even if Solar has.” 

Byul sighed, it was her favourite part of the game, to act bored of someone else’s threats. To watch them struggle to try and better her. “They can try.” 

Nari shouted and heads turned to them. At first, only a few, but then more began to hear the words Red Moon and soon the whole club was staring. Byul didn’t react, she stayed sat at the bar. 

“Scum, what do you think you’re doing here?” A man asked, pushing against Byul’s shoulder. Byul-yi didn’t wince as her bullet wound reacted. “Who let this bitch in?” 

“Take your hands off me,” Byul said quietly. 

The man laughed, “What was that? Are you making demands?” 

“No,” Byul smiled, “I’m offering advice.” 

“You little-”

He swung to punch Byul but like a dancer she sidestepped and landed her knee in his groin. As he began to fall she hit his temple, leaving him cold on the floor. The crowd around her pulled out guns. 

“Who’s next?” Byul-yi flashed her teeth in the darkness with a snarl. “For Sun’s you aren’t very bright.” 

This time a woman tried her hand against Byul. Byul reveled in it, the speed and finesse of a female opponent always made them more fun than male. The woman had been trained well, she even managed to land a few hits on Byul, but ultimately Byul had been fighting her whole life, just to find a glimmer of happiness. The woman fell within two minutes. 

“This is ridiculous,” Byul heard a male voice utter before the sound of a gun filled the club. Byul missed the bullet, easily, the man was a bad shot even without Byul anticipating his shot. 

“Stop!” A voice shouted over the bass. “Get away from her!”

“She’s Red Moon and she attacked-”

“I don’t care who she attacked I said leave her alone, now.” Solar commanded as the crowd parted to make way for her. Byul-yi’s eyes locked onto hers and didn’t let go. “Yesol is under my protection.” Byul knew how much those words would cost Solar, it was already apparent in the shocked glances of her gang. “Follow me,” Solar said to Byul before stepping back through the crowd, Byul followed. 

Solar led Byul to a small backroom. In it there was a large mirror, a desk covered in various makeup products, a clothes rail, and a tattered red couch. Byul stepped in and Solar shut the door behind her.

“Why are you here, Yesol?” Yongsun met Byul’s eyes with so much open intimacy that Byul wondered why she really was there. Would she confess her identity or something else? Why had she come to Solar in the middle of the night?

“I think you know,” Byul whispered, her eyes not leaving Solar’s. 

Solar didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Have you come to discuss the alliance for Moonbyul?” 

“No.”

“Have you come to spy on me?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t know why you are here,” Solar swallowed. The power she had displayed only minutes before in front of her people had faded away. Here, before Byul she was only Yongsun. Her eyes were glistening, her lips parted, and her cheeks pink in confusion. She was staring at Byul’s lips in a way that made Byul’s head spin.

“Yeba,” Byul laughed to herself, “beautiful fool.” 

“Are you calling me beautiful?” Yongsun grinned and the air between them grew less hostile. 

“Maybe,” Byul teased before sinking into the couch. The moment had passed and Byul-yi felt her shoulders relax. 

“Why did you come here? It was really stupid.” Yongsun said as she sat beside Byul. The wear of the couch made their bodies lean together as the couch sunk into the ground.

“I wanted to see you,” Byul-yi admitted. 

“Why?” Yongsun smiled as she looked into Byul’s eyes. 

“Because you’re pretty,” Byul tried to inject humour into her voice to hide the truth but when she next looked at Yongsun she realized it hadn’t worked. 

Yongsun was staring directly at Byul’s lips. “So are you,” she whispered. 

Byul-yi felt her heart rate rocket as Yongsun looked back into Byul’s eyes. There was an unspoken message there, one Byul knew she was giving back. Carefully, Byul-yi reached out and placed her hand on Yongsun’s knee, the touch like sparks, before leaning forward. She watched as Yongsun moved towards her too, their faces now only centimeters from one another. Byul could see the nebula of Solar’s eyes. Next, their noses touched as Byul turned her head slightly to the side, the contact sending shockwaves through her as it signalled what was to come next. Byul-yi closed her eyes and let her hands find home on Yongsun’s body, as Yongsun’s arms wrapped around Byul-yi’s neck, pulling her closer. The kiss was soft and gentle; it was an introduction of two bodies, but introductions are only momentary and soon the kiss began to grow into something more. Solar stopped pulling Byul into her and began to push back, until Byul’s back was against the sofa, then she began to climb onto Byul-yi’s knee without separating their faces more than a few inches. Byul-yi’s hands were on Yongsun’s hips, pulling her closer as they kissed, their bodies desperate for contact. 

The door crashed open. Solar yelped as she fell off Byul and Byul exploded red. The man who had walked in looked confused and flustered but something else was clearly on his mind.

“Red Moon are under attack.”


	10. Chapter 10

Byul-yi was running as fast as she could, Solar was only a few paces behind her. Byul didn’t slow when they came to the bridge that had divided them for years, instead she used its significance to fuel her legs and run faster. Byul’s breath burnt the back of her throat, the cold air stinging with each step. 

When Byul rounded the corner that led to the main street, the street that led to her offices, her empire, she froze. Bodies lay all over the floor and blood was trickling slowly into the gutters. Bullet holes marked the buildings and broken glass warned people to stay away. Byul-yi stepped forward. 

“Where are they?” Byul whispered to herself as she noticed there were no men in black uniforms amongst the dead. 

“Maybe they took their dead and left,” Solar suggested from behind Byul. 

Byul-yi knew that wasn’t the case. She knew that somewhere Do-Yun would be waiting. “Come on, he’s here somewhere.” Byul grabbed a pistol that had grown cold on the tarmac, she checked the clip and grabbed a spare off the body of its owner. She didn’t need to get one for Solar, she had already found her own. 

Cautiously, Byul led Solar inside the main headquarters of Red Moon. Solar looked in awe at the decor, the red moon painted on the wall, the leather chairs and mahogany desks. Byul-yi winced as she saw the bodies slumped over those same desks; the heart of her gang had been ripped apart and she hadn’t been there to help. With gentle feet Byul-yi began to climb the stairs, she held her weapon before her and readied herself to face the slaughterer.

They had heard nothing, seen no one, until only one door remained. Byul knew there was no way Do-Yun wouldn’t be behind it. She knew that if she stopped in there the truth would be revealed, but if she didn’t, she would lose the Red Moon’s. She looked at Solar gently, for little less than three seconds, as she tried to memorize each feature. She knew that even if her time with Solar was to end after this, at least she would be grateful for having it in the first place. Solar frowned at her slightly, she was still clutching the pistol, she looked ready to face what was to come. Byul-yi hoped that Solar didn’t care about her, that it had all been a lie and Solar had been using her, that this would be the grand reveal. At least then she wouldn’t feel the guilt. She opened the door. 

Inside, as Byul had predicted, Do-Yun was sat in her chair, his feet on her desk. Tied to the chair across the desk with thick rope, bleeding and bruised, sat Jimin. Men dressed in black lined the walls, as if they were the wallpaper not the ones who had slaughtered Byul’s people. Do-Yun grinned as he saw Byul, she saw him falter as his eyes took in Solar but it didn’t slow him. Byul hoped he didn’t know who she was, that he had never seen her face before. 

“Byul-yi, nice of you to join us.” Do-Yun purred and Byul felt Solar falter behind her, she heard the confusion in the step Solar took to be closer to her. 

“Leave Jimin alone,” Byul growled back. “She has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh but she does,” Do-Yun laughed, “I heard that she is Moonbyul. Too bad we both know the truth.” 

“Leave her alone Do-Yun, you can’t take out your embarrassment on the world around you because I called you out on your mistake.” Byul laughed, “You’re an advisor, you always were and always will be, nothing more.”

“Your petty and weak actions brought this Byul-yi, everything you did brought this into my hands.” Do-Yun decreed. “Let me guess, this girl here is the latest weak action you made?” He looked at Solar. 

“Watch your tongue,” Solar hissed. Byul could feel her starting to piece the puzzle together, to realize that Yesol was a myth.

“Who is she then?” Do-yun chuckled. “A girl from the street, a lower gang member, oh even better - maybe you met online?” 

“What do you want?” Byul asked. “You’ve murdered everyone, why? You could’ve asked for me and I would’ve handed myself over. Why have you killed so many?” 

“At first, all I wanted was your blood, Byul-yi. But my desires grew and changed the more I wallowed in my misery. I realized, how can we live in a city controlled by four women, how can they have power over law and business in Seoul? And you, Moonbyul, the woman who dealt in the secrets of everyone, you were the worst.” Byul heard Solar’s intake of breath. Byul cursed in her head but she knew it was inevitable, there were worse things in too worry about. 

“So basically,” Solar started, “you’re just a misogynistic prick who got embarrassed because you were shown out by a woman?” Byul was glad Solar was still fighting on her side, part of her had wondered if Solar would give up on her. 

“You always knew there was no place for hate under my command, Do-Yun, and you knew what would happen if you came back.” Byul’s voice was low; she’d had enough of playing games now. 

Do-yun laughed, oblivious to Byul’s finger on the trigger. “No one stopped me,” he raised his arms as if to gesture around the bodies he had left behind him. People Byul had trusted. 

Byul fired the gun, the bullet hit Do-Yun perfectly between his eyes. She then turned and quickly unloaded her clip into each guard the barrel saw. She heard gunfire coming back but she felt no pain. She looked to Solar and realized that she had moved, that she had grabbed Jimin and Byul hoped they were hiding behind the desk. She pulled the trigger again but the gun didn’t fire, instead a pathetic and quiet click emanated. Only one man was left and Byul knew he would kill her. His gun was aimed perfectly at her head. The sound of the bullet leaving the barrel echoed through time. Byul closed her eyes and found peace in the fact she would die with her gang. She thanked whatever god there was for letting her have some time with Yongsun, to let her find happiness even after so long in the dark. She asked for forgiveness for all the things she had done. A lone tear made its way down her cheek. 

The bullet hit it’s mark. The body fell and Jimin screamed. Byul opened her eyes. She saw the man bleeding out his last breath and turned to find Yongsun’s gun aimed over Byul’s shoulder. 

Solar met Byul’s eye with a hard edge, “You had better start explaining things.”

Byul-yi looked at Solar with wide eyes, knowing she was in the girls mercy. Solar hadn’t stopped pacing, her fingers had clenched and unclenched three times. Jimin left them to try and find out who had survived. Solar exploded as the door clicked shut. 

“How do you expect me to trust you?” Solar demanded. “I don’t even know who you are. Everything you said to me, did with me, was probably all just an act. You’re a spy and you always will be. I should have fucking known better.”

“Yongs-” 

“Don’t call me that, I never told you my name.” Solar spat. “Talking of names, what is yours? Moonbyul, Yesol, Byul-yi? Who the fuck are you?!” Byul took each punch to the gut. 

“Moon Byul-yi,” she muttered quietly. It didn’t seem to help; the more Solar thought the angrier she got. 

“I let you into my home!” 

“Please, Solar, I’m sorry.” Byul pleaded stepping towards Solar. “I swear I never spied on you.”

“I don’t believe you, Moonbyul.” Solar spat the name like a curse. Byul-yi winced. “You’ve been using me this whole time. Was tonight another part of your game?” Byul wondered if she meant the attack or what had happened earlier. She didn’t know which was worse for Solar to think she had orchestrated. 

“Solar, I never wanted to hurt you.” Byul moved closer still, trying to find some warmth in the sun. “I promise on everything that I’m telling the truth.”

“I know, you could’ve killed me whenever you wanted. So no, you didn’t want to hurt me, you wanted to use me.” Solar scoffed. “That’s why they were all so worried when I had you locked up, when I saved you.” She shook her head and laughed under her breath in disbelief. “You were all in on it?” Solar looked at Byul and her expression told Solar everything. “You bitch,” she said it in pain and betrayal, as if she were defeated. The anger seeping from ehr with each breath and exhaustion taking its place. 

“I wish I’d let you bleed to death,” Solar’s tone was cold and emotionless. She slammed the door as she left. Byul felt nothing but her own tingling skin. 

Jimin announced the news to Byul that over half of her people had been killed. Byul had expected it to be worse; the bodies had seemed endless. Jimin was shaken but she seemed stronger now, there was a glint in her eye that signalled that she would not give up the fight. She knew, the only person other than Solar who knew, what had happened. But she said nothing, not even that she was right and Byul should have listened to her, she just carried on. 

Byul-yi knew she was going to have to do the one thing she had sworn she would never do. She had sworn it four years ago to no one but herself. She figured she had already broken her own heart enough today, she could take some more pain. 

She walked through the ruined offices, past the blood stained carpets, and didn’t glance at the vehicles lined up to carry the bodies away. People muttered and bowed as she passed but their eyes were not filled with awe, only sorrow. Byul-yi almost collapsed when she reached the phonebox, as if the walk past all those broken people had stolen her lifeforce. She picked up the grimey phone and glanced at the scrawled graffiti. Amongst names of lovers, phone numbers, and the odd quote she saw the symbol of her own gang. It made her feel sick. She pressed the buttons and listened to the dial. 

“Hello?” It was answered after three rings. The voice was groggy and tired.

“Amber?” Byul asked down the line. 

“Byul-yi is that you?” Amber sounded excited, happy to hear Moonbyul ringing her. 

Byul didn’t return the joy, “Is Krystal there?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Amber hesitated. “You haven’t spoken to us in years now you’re calling in the middle of the night.”

“I’m sorry Am, you know I wouldn’t unless it was important.” 

“I know, sorry, I’ll go get her.” Amber left the phone and Byul heard distant voices. She pushed more change into the machine to ensure that her time wouldn’t run out. 

“Byul?” Krystal asked, Byul instantly felt better hearing her voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I need your help, everything has gone wrong and I don’t know what to do.” Byul was so close to breaking down. Krystal could tell, she had always known Byl better than Byul had known herself.

“Okay, we’ll be there tomorrow morning.” Krystal didn’t ask what had happened. She knew Byul couldn’t tell her over the phone anyway. So, instead, she hung up. Byul listened to the single note drone of the broken line for a few seconds before putting the phone down. She dusted down her hoodie and stepped out of the phone booth, she was Moonbyul again, not Byul, and she would get Red Moon through this. 

Byul felt more comfortable as she sat with Hyejin and Wheein. Solar had never arrived to their meeting but no one was surprised. They’d talked of counter attacks and taking down the business men. They knew that now Do-Yun was dead the enemy would either fade away or comeback stronger. They had suspicions it’d be the latter. 

“So, what did she say?” Hyejin asked what had been bothering her. Byul sighed. 

“Come on, we need to know how bad the damage is.” Wheein said seriously but the smirk on her face showed that she just wanted to know what happened like Hyejin. Byul was glad she’d met them both, they were valuable friends. 

“That I was a liar and she can’t trust me,” Byul droned. 

“That’s not too bad,” Hyejin muttered. Wheein glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s not great,” Wheein laughed. 

“Urgh, what have I done?” Byul covered her face with her hands. She’d been putting off thinking about Solar as she tried to rebuild Red Moon, but here with Hyejin and Wheein it was easy to notice her absence. 

Hyejin poured Byul a shot. “Like I said, she’ll get over it. Just give her some time and space so she can realize the truth.” Byul downed the bitter alcohol. 

“Honestly, I don’t think it’s the end of it.” Wheein admitted causing the other girls to turn to her. “I mean, Solar left because she was too angry to finish her train of thought. If I was her I’d be so angry I would have so much more to say.”

“Great,” Byul muttered.

“Once it’s all out then you can try and fix things,” Wheein offered her wisdom. Byul hated it but she thought Wheein might be right. “We need to know if she’s still part of this alliance so I’m going to see her later.”

“She let you see her?” Hyejin exclaimed. “She wouldn’t respond to me!”

“No, I’m just going anyway.” Wheein shrugged. “You can come if you want but prepare to get slapped.” 

“That’s true,” Hyejin frowned in thought. “I’ll come though; I quite like that little crazy woman, I don’t want to see her go yet.” 

“I’m glad we crossed the divide,” Byul said, the room had a slight tilt to it but her head was in the right place. “You guys are great.” 

“We know,” Hyejin smiled. “Now go home and meet your boss.”

“She’s not my boss anymore,” Byul said. 

“No, but you’d still do what she asked.” Hyejin laughed as Byul nodded. “Go. Oh, and before I forget to say it, I’m so sorry about what happened last night to your people. If you need extra numbers or anything just say, my people will help you.”

“And so will mine, I’ve already sent a load of them over there to help clean up.” Wheein reached out and squeezed Byul’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Byul-yi whispered as she looked at the two girls. She felt such deep gratitude for them and for their unlikely friendship. 

Byul left feeling lighter than before and when she got home she felt even better. Seeing Krystal and Amber stood waiting for her beside Jimin, she couldn’t help smile and pull them into a hug. 

“Jimin has told us everything.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how people say short but sweet? This is really short but sweet, don't worry. More is coming it's just tricky to find time to write at the minute. I hope you enjoy x

With Krystal and Amber’s help they had rebuilt Red Moon as best they could. There was no need for the more illegal aspects of gang life when they were in a war, so forces were diverted and focused more on the protection of the people. That was the main focus, to stop needless loss of life. Byul had sworn to protect the people from the government just as Krystal had, together their motivation became an inferno. 

Once the meeting had finished Byul brought Krystal and Amber back to her apartment. It was nothing lavish, as everyone expected of Moonbyul, instead it was small and cozy with a pretty average view. It was just right for Byul-yi and her dogs; they didn’t need a lavish lifestyle. Byul-yi had already decided that she’d crash on the couch and the couple could take her double bed; it made sense. 

Krystal fell onto the sofa as Byul and Amber reached into the fridge to get drinks. “It’s been four years Byul, what took you so long to call?” Krystal asked as Amber handed her a beer. She cracked the lid and the can hissed to life. 

“You guys wanted to get away, to start a new life, and I’m a pretty big part of your old life. It only made sense that I let you move on.” Byul muttered as she took a seat in the armchair which sat tilted towards the sofa. “I’m sorry I had to drag you back into this but I needed help and I didn’t know who else to turn to.” 

“In all honesty, it was a bit boring being retired,” Amber admitted. “We definitely needed to get away but it was lonely and it felt wrong, for me personally, I felt like I was betraying you and everything we had built.” 

“We never meant for you to cut yourself off,” Krystal met Byul’s eyes with a hidden pain. “If we could’ve contacted you we would have.” Byul nodded knowing Krystal was telling the truth, in part she had always known that Krystal would try and get back in touch, that’s one of the reasons why she made sure her phone number changed every week. 

“I know,” Byul took a mouthful of fizzy beer.

“So, what’s been going on in your life the past four years?” Krystal enquired. 

Byul laughed under her breath, “Literally nothing.” She shook her head as she raked through the memories. “No, nothing, I’ve just been running everything the same as always until this recent development.” 

“Really?” Amber raised her eyebrows. “Is that all?” Byul-yi nodded solemnly. 

“What about meeting someone?” Krystal sipped her drink.

“What do you mean?” Byul was oblivious. “I haven’t met anyone?”

Krystal rolled her eyes. “Jimin told us her opinion on Solar, it became quite obvious.” Byul began to blush as she realised what Krystal meant. 

“No, she hates me.” Byul said quietly, looking down as she did. “Even if there was something it’s gone now.” 

“Who taught you to give in so easy?” Amber smiled at Byul-yi. “She’s mad now but you can’t just give up.”

“I don’t want to make her uncomfortable,” Byul retorted. 

“Don’t then,” Amber said. “Just let her know that you’re sorry.” 

The next time Byul saw Solar she tried to carry that advice but it wasn’t easy. They were meeting to discuss how to get rid of the businessmen that were funding the attacks on the gangs. It was the first meeting Solar had attended since Byul’s truth was revealed. Byul hadn’t looked at Solar once so far and they were finalising the details. 

“So, we take down Hyun-suk first by cutting off the supply of illegal weapons he is selling to the North.” Hyejin summarised and Wheein nodded. “Yellow Flower and White Wind will be at drop number one,” she pointed on the map, “Red Moon and Blue Sun at drop number two,” she pointed again. Everyone could feel the tension but no one said anything. It was strategically more logical for those pairings to be used if they wanted a higher success rate of catching one of Hyun-suk’s deals. “Are we clear?”

“Yeah,” Wheein replied. “Perhaps we need to do some team building exercises though.” Byul-yi’s head shot up and her eyes widened in fear, she saw Solar doing the same from the corner of her vision. Wheein laughed, “I was just joking.”

Byul looked over at Solar and saw her looking at her. “We need to talk,” Solar said in a tone so polite it made Byul feel sick. Hyejin and Wheein shared a look and quickly fled the room, leaving Byul alone with Yongsun. 

“I need to know that you can still work professionally with my people,” Solar said as if Moonbyul was a child. It made her angry. 

“If I can work professionally?” Byul scoffed. “At least I attend meetings.” 

Solar’s eyes narrowed, “I apologise if I’ve had more important issues to attend.”

“Like what?” Byul laughed coldly. There was a river of anger within her that was now flowing directly towards Solar who stood as the physical epitome of everything she wanted but could never have. “Your big house and your perfect life? Perhaps you had a client to see to?” Byul knew it was a low blow but she didn’t care, that was until she saw the hurt flash in Solar’s eyes before the wall she had built pushed Byul further away. 

“Moonbyul, I haven’t come here to argue with you.” 

Byul snapped. “My name is Byul-yi, not Moonbyul.”

“I prefer the mask of Moonbyul,” Solar hissed coldly. “At least it’s honest.” Solar stood to go but Byul grabbed her wrist, unable to let her leave until she was finished.

“You’re such a privileged bitch,” Byul started. “You act as if you’ve never made a mistake in your life, as if you’re better than everyone else. You try and hide yourself in your big house and your fancy clubs but I’ve been there and I’ve seen you.” Byul shouted as Solar turned to her. She wanted to smash down the wall that was hiding Yongsun behind Solar. 

“I never let you in, you lied to me and took advantage of me. You haven’t seen me, only your lies have.” Solar spat back, getting closer to Byul with each word.

Byul clenched her jaw, “The only lie was my name.”

“And your story.”

“I never told you my story.” 

“That’s because you were pretending to be someone else.” 

“I’m here now, this is me.” Byul hit her own chest as if to reiterate her point. Solar was so close now it almost didn’t matter. “If you want to hate me feel free, but hate me not who you imagine I am.” 

Solar’s eyes were locked on Byul-yi’s. There was so much tension and anger in her gaze it only made Byul’s eyes reflect the fire. “I can’t forgive you,” Solar said as her eyes searched Byul’s.

“I know,” Byul replied. They were so close now their foreheads were almost touching. There was still so much anger in Solar’s eyes and tension in the back of Byul-yi’s neck. There were still unspoken words and dark thoughts but it didn’t matter because there was also another type of fire. 

“Fuck you,” Solar whispered before she pressed her lips to Byul’s. 

Byul kissed her back hungrily, scared that this could be her last chance before Solar changes her mind again. The kiss was definitely angry, but it held a hope in it that they could move on, a faint whisper of forgiveness. When they broke and their eyes met, Byul-yi saw it again, the distant glimmer of happiness that Yongsun offered. 

“I have to say Byul-yi,” Amber said as she stepped in the room, Krystal behind her. “That was a lot faster than I expected.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, I hope you enjoy! x

Byul checked the clip on her pistol before she stepped onto the street. Reveling in the informality of her meeting Byul had taken the opportunity to dress casual again. Whilst wearing a suit held a certain finesse and power, the comfort that jeans and a t-shirt offered was often missed. When the invite to be casual came, of course Byul took it, it was only an added bonus that it came from Solar. She’d had to contact Byul the official way, because she didn’t have a mobile number, which made it quite awkward when Jimin passed on the message that Yongsun would have a car waiting for her at 12:00 p.m. Byul had no clue why, or where, Solar wanted her to go but she was excited. 

They had a few days before they tried to take Hyun-suk down, Byul was hoping she’d spend some of it with Solar but she hadn’t expected Solar to reach out so soon. She hoped it was a positive thing but she had a heavy feeling of anxiety in the bottom of her stomach. It grew as she stood waiting nervously at the end of the bridge for a black car, she hoped it’d be the one that she left Solar’s manor house in or she’d never be able to tell who was approaching. She stood awkwardly, rocking on her heels, as she looked up and down the road. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before the black car stopped before her. Byul-yi grabbed the door handle and opened it, within seconds she was sat beside Yongsun in the intimacy of the car. It reminded Byul-yi of when she was younger, when she was just starting to dabble in organised crime, and Krystal met her in a car eerily similar. 

“Hey,” said Byul as she pulled her seatbelt on.

Yongsun smiled back at her, “Hey. How are you?” It was so casual and relaxed that Byul-yi felt uncomfortable.

“Nervous, you?” Byul admitted swearing she’d now tell the truth to Solar. 

“Don’t be,” Solar laughed. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“Good, I was worried,” Byul teased back causing Solar to smirk as she hit Byul’s arm. 

“I wanted to find out who Byul-yi actually is,” Solar explained. “The best way to do that is to take you away from being Moonbyul.” 

“How?” Byul raised an eyebrow.

“Easy,” Solar grinned. “I take you somewhere no one has heard of Moonbyul.” Byul opened her mouth to speak but Solar cut her off. “And you hand over your gun.”

“What if something happens?” Byul grimaced; she hated being unarmed. 

“I’m sure you’re carrying a knife,” Solar raised an eyebrow and Byul-yi replied by saying nothing. Solar wasn’t wrong. 

“Where are we going then?” Byul inquired. 

“Jeju island,” Solar grinned. “We’ve got a flight and we’ll be there in a few hours.” 

“You really did all this overnight?!” Byul was shocked. “Why?”

“That girl with short hair said it was recently your birthday and it’s nearly christmas so I had to get you something,” Yongsun was proud of her plotting. 

Byul-yi blushed, “You didn’t have to. That’s why I don’t tell anyone it’s my birthday.” 

“I can tell, your assistant was quite shocked when I told her my plan and if you would be busy for the next day or two.” 

“You told Jimin?!” Now Byul-yi really was embarrassed. No wonder Jimin had been so sour. 

“Sorry, but I didn’t have your number,” Solar didn’t sound sorry. “So, she told you nothing?” Byul shook her head. “That explains why you haven’t brought anything. Don’t worry though, I packed spares.” Byul-yi was impressed by Yongsun’s preparation but it wasn’t long before they arrived at the airport. “Okay, hand over any weapons.” Solar held out a plastic tray and placed her pistol in it. Byul-yi unloaded hers and placed it beside Solar’s weapon, then, in a brave move and an airport inspired one, reached down her leg and took off the brace which held her knife. She dropped it into the tray then met Solar’s eyes. Solar didn’t have to say anything, her eyes said the words for her. They stepped out of the car and onto the pavement.

Byul-yi was browsing newspapers when she saw Yongsun coming towards her. Yongsun had a stuffed bear in her arms and was grinning mischievously at Byu-yi. 

“Am I too old for this?” She waved the bear in Byul-yi’s face. 

Byul laughed, “For the leader of Blue Sun you’re not very scary.” She snatched the bear from Yongsun’s hands. “But if you want it I’ll get you it.”

“Whoa really?” Yongsun’s eyebrows raised in shock.

“Anything for you,” Byul winked causing Yongsun to roll her eyes but her smile revealed that she not-so-secretly loved it. 

Once they were on the plane their whole world changed. They’d left their guards at the gate and boarded with only one another. They had no weapons and no ties to the war they’d left in Seoul. Byul was nervous to be so far away, she worried that her people would think she was running, that she was a coward. But Jimin had already proven she could be Moonbyul just as well as Byul-yi. 

It was only a short flight but it felt like seconds instead of minutes. Yongsun and Byul talked the whole way, they talked about the past, the future, their dreams and their nightmares. Byul told Yongsun about Krystal and Amber, how Krystal had saved her from a life of petty crime and helped her use her talents for the good of the people, how she’d watched them slowly fall more and more in love and wished for a similar story one day. Byul-yi blushed when she realised her story was beginning. 

“I hope you get your love story,” Yongsun’s eyes sparkled. “I used to imagine some prince would charm me, just like in Cinderella.”

“And... has a prince ever saved you?” Byul-yi asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Once,” Yongsun smiled cheekily. “But a prince can rarely save the leader of an organized crime ring, who owns multiple disreputable clubs, and often joins in the shows. You’d have to be a princess for that.”

“I think you’re a princess,” Byul responded. “You just don’t need a prince.”

“What do I need then?” Yongsun set Byul up perfectly. Byul-yi didn’t even have to say anything, instead she just wiggled her eyebrows. Yongsun laughed and rested her head on Byul’s shoulder. “I was always drawn to you.”

“What do you mean?” Byul frowned as she looked down at Solar.

“Ever since you first came to my club I saw something in your eye, then when you saved my people and you were Yesol I found myself relaxing around you which is why it hurt so much when you revealed yourself.” Yongsun smiled sadly in the memory. “Everything about you, your voice, your smile, the cocky way you’d smirk when you were right, it all drove me mad. Then you broke my heart because I thought that all that had just been part of the act.”

“It wasn’t,” Byul interjected.

“That’s why I wanted to invite you here, to make sure that Byul-yi was Yesol and that you’d still drive me mad.” Yongsun admitted before laughing. “In both senses of the word.”

“Why?” Byul laughed with Yongsun. “When have I made you mad?” 

Solar sat up and met Byul’s eye with force, “Are you really asking that?”

Byul-yi blushed, “Sorry, she muttered. 

Before they knew it the plane touched down in Jeju. Byul-yi helped Yongsun with her bags and they clambered into a taxi where Yongsun gave the hotel name. It was almost an hours drive from the airport but they didn’t mind, they had more time to talk. When they arrived Byul-yi was in awe. The hotel looked like something from a film, it’s large, iberian style architecture hung over the skyline. Yongsun smiled as she saw Byul’s reaction.

“Come on, Byul-yi.” She grinned as they climbed out the car and her smile only grew when she watched Byul react to the lobby of the building. 

The receptionist greeted Solar by name. “Miss. Kim, welcome back.” Byul followed her to the counter where Yongsun was beginning to rifle through her bag. “We have you down for a premier double suite?” Solar nodded in confirmation. The receptionist glanced at Byul-yi. “Is that a double bed or two single?” 

“What’s in the room?” Byul-yi could hear anger in Yongsun’s voice towards the receptionist. 

“A double, Miss. Kim.” 

“That’s what we’ll have then,” Solar raised an eyebrow waiting for the receptionist to challenge her. Instead he pushed his lips together and turned to get the key from the cabinet behind him. He dropped it into Solar’s hand and she turned towards the lift. She didn’t thank him before the the lift arrived and the doors slid open. Solar pushed Byul in, as she looked out she saw the look on the receptionist's face. She wanted to punch him. 

The room was definitely big for a hotel room, but it wasn’t huge. Byul-yi was glad of that; it made it more homely. The bed was huge, it was the main reason there wasn’t excess space in the room, and in the corner there was a small couch and armchair. Solar’s bags were already waiting for her at the foot of the bed. 

“Is this okay?” Yongsun turned to Byul anxiously. 

Byul-yi smiled at her and pulled her into her arms. “This is perfect,” she kissed the top of Yongsun’s head and breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo. 

“You’re such a flirt,” Yongsun laughed as she swatted Byul away. “Now,” she looked down at the suitcase, “help me unpack.” 

“At least you have clothes!” Byul-yi laughed. “What if you don’t have anything that suits me?”

“Then I guess you’ll have to be naked,” Yongsun smirked.

“Gosh!” Byul yelped. “Now who’s the greasy one?” 

Yongsun grinned and kissed Byul quickly on the lips before jumping away. Byul-yi tried to grab her and pull her back but Solar was too fast and quickly clambered to the other side of the bed. 

“You’re not doing a very good job of unpacking,” Yongsun teased. Byul-yi threw a t-shirt at her. 

Yongsun had booked them a table at what she called ‘The Best Restaurant in Jeju’. It was a nice relaxing change to sit and eat in a restaurant without having bodyguards at every table nearby, but Byul-yi still couldn’t help but feel anxious. 

“What’s up?” Yongsun tilted her head. She was wearing a long white dress with a very low neckline which exposed her perfect shoulders, which Byul had most definitely noticed and kept noticing through the night. 

“I don’t know, this all just feels… you know… surreal?” Byul-yi raised an eyebrow. 

“In what way?” 

“Here I am, in Jeju, having a meal with the girl I hated for most of my life and she looks so stunning I can’t even meet her eye because my breath catches each time.” Byul explained quickly. “Nowhere in my mind was this ever a possibility.” 

“Would you rather be rescued by a prince?” Yongsun frowned.

“No, of course not,” Byul-yi blushed. “It’s just that you’re Solar and I’m Moonbyul, what would our people say if they knew?”

“You’re not Moonbyul, you’re Byul-yi, and I am not Solar, I am Yongsun.” She took a sip of her drink before continuing. “And I don’t see any of our people here.” 

“You know what I mean,” Byul sighed.

“I do. But the Moonbyul I always heard about is very very different to Byul-yi. I was always told that Moonbyul was cold hearted, professional, deadly, but the girl sat across from me is a dork who thinks she’s funnier than she really is.”

“Don’t you find me funny?” Byul clutched her chest.

“I do, but you find yourself funnier.” Yongsun pointed out.

Byul couldn’t argue so she just smirked and relaxed back into her seat. “Does that mean I can call you Yongsun now, Solar?” 

Yongsun rolled her eyes, “You can call me whatever you want, Byulie.” Yongsun teased Byul by adding extra cuteness to her new nickname. 

“That’s basically just my name,” Byul pointed out.

“Yeah so? Byulie, it’s cute.” Yongsun grinned.

“Fine then, Yeba.” 

After the meal Yongsun took Byul outside to one of the large sunbeds facing the star studded sky. They laid on it side by side, watching the sky above them move as they spun on the rock they called home. They watched in silence, the cold air making the stars sparkle more and their bodies move closer together for warmth. Yongsun’s hand was entwined in Byul-yi’s, their fingers interlocked. 

“Shall we go back to the room?” Yongsun whispered, her breath causing white cloud to form in the air. 

Byul didn’t say anything but she sat up and then helped Yongsun up. They walked back in silence, as if there was a tension between them. When Yongsun unlocked the door and it closed again behind them the tension transformed. 

Byul held Yongsun’s hips as she collided with her. Yongsun pulled Byul-yi against her as her back hit the wall. Her arms were wrapped around Byul’s neck pulling their lips together. Byul lifted Yongsun and her legs wrapped around Byul’s waist. Byul kissed down her neck and shoulder as she carried her over to the bed. Dropping her down onto it, Byul-yi memorised the image of Yongsun looking at her with such desire. Byul-yi took off her jacket and threw it to the floor before climbing on top of Yongsun. 

When Byul woke she was naked under the sheets beside Yong, who was smiling lazily at her and tracing gentle patterns over Byul’s shoulder and the healing scar of one of the bullet that had brought them together. 

“You slept well,” Yong teased. 

“You tired me out,” Byul quipped back. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Yongsun came closer, resting her head on Byul’s shoulder and wrapping her arm around Byul’s waist. 

“Happy birthday and happy christmas,” Byul heard the cheeky smile in Yong’s voice. 

“Yeba,” Byul muttered before kissing her on the head.


	13. Chapter 13

“Wow,” Krystal rose her eyebrows, “you look like you had a good time?”

Byul-yi had unlocked her apartment door to find Amber and Krystal cuddling in front of the TV, her dogs at their feet. They jumped up when she came in wearing the very creased clothes she had left in. Byul presumed Jimin had told them where she had been since yesterday morning. 

“She looks like she got laid,” Amber muttered causing Krystal to pretend to be shocked. Byul blushed. “See, she so got laid!”

“Thanks for looking after everything for me,” Byul scratched her arm awkwardly whilst avoiding eye contact.

Krystal and Amber shared a look. “So,” Amber grinned, “are you going to tell us what happened?” 

Byul flopped onto the sofa. “What do you want to know?” 

“Where did you go? What did she say? What happened?”

Byul-yi was blushing again at the thought. “Yong - I mean Solar - took me to Jeju and we spent a night at a hotel there.” 

“She took you all that way just to sleep with you?”

“No!” Byul yelped. “We went for a meal and… you know just did stuff.”

“So, is she still mad at you?” Krystal smirked. 

“Not as mad…” 

“You so got laid,” Amber laughed at Byul-yi’s response. “Look Krystal, it’s so obvious!”

“It is,” Krystal nodded whilst smiling. “So tell us Byul, did anything happen?” 

“It’s none of your business,” Byul-yi growled. “Just because Yong wanted to give me a second chance and actually get to know me doesn’t mean we’re getting married!” 

“Yong?” Krystal raised an eyebrow with her tone as she teased Byul. Byul-yi just stuck up her middle finger and walked away.

Jimin had organised for Byul to get a bit of training in before they took down Hyun-suk. Byul stood inside the gym, the sweat in the air so heavy it was steaming up a young boys glasses, and watched Jimin kick a man twice her size in the groin. When he crumbled she punched him in the face sending him backwards, out cold. Usually the gym would be full of patreons all with a half moon tattoo, but today it had only had a dwindling few in - a result of the recent massacre. Byul gritted her teeth as she pushed the memory away and moved to the changing room. Pulling on her gym clothes, some shorts and a sports bra, then sending a quick photo of her outfit to Yongsun, Byul was ready for her first proper training since she’d been shot. She’d never sparred against Jimin before, but she’d heard about the cute girls hidden ferocity packed a real punch. If she was honest, she was quite scared, she knew Jimin had plenty of reasons to hit her hard. 

Byul-yi stretched then armed herself with protective gear before stepping into the ring with Jimin. There were no rules in the ring, just to fight with only your body. 

“Morning, Moonbyul.” Jimin greeted with such enthusiasm Byul wasn’t sure if Jimin was being sarcastic or she was really looking forward to hitting Byul. “How was your trip?” Byul suspected it was the latter.

“Good,” Byul muttered as she suspiciously watched Jimin’s movements. 

Even though she was watching she wasn’t ready for the speed Jimin was hiding. Without having the time to dodge, Byul-yi had to throw her hands up to protect her face. As soon as she’d defended herself Byul attacked back with a sweeping kick to Jimin’s legs. Jimin took the blow but didn’t slow as her left hand swung towards Byul’s face, a distraction for the right which landed in Byul’s stomach. Byul hated the feeling of being winded but she gritted her teeth and straightened her back. She swung out her fist but Jimin protected herself and counter attacked which Byul-yi had anticipated and used to her advantage. She threw her elbow towards Jimin and gritted her teeth when contact was made. Jimin’s tongue caressed her lip where the split skin was slowly leaking blood. Her eyes burnt with rage. 

Jimin renewed her attack with more fury and Byul reacted with more finesse. With each movement Jimin created, Byul-yi learnt her patterns and style of fighting. She could predict what Jimin would do next. She knew where Jimin would hit next and was already gone before Jimin could stop her leg flying. Byul caught her leg and, by displacing her balance, toppled her over. Pinning her down with her thighs Byul, because she was lighter, had to twist Jimin’s arm until she tapped out. 

Byul-yi climbed off her and offered a hand. “I knew you were good but wow,” Byul said as she pulled Jimin up.

“I can say the same for you,” Jimin mumbled. “I never expected you to be able to fight as well as everyone said, I thought they were just scared of you.” 

“Maybe they are,” Byul teased. “Are you?” 

“I used to be,” Jimin admitted. “I admired you but so does everyone. No one really knows anything about you so I guess that scares people, but when I started as your assistant I saw that you weren’t that scary.” 

“Should I try harder?” 

“You can try but I’m not sure it’ll help,” Jimin winked before shaking her arm. “I’m happy for you, Byul-yi.”

Byul hadn’t had the full armoury open in years. Now she stood before it, the doors wide open, and the cold grey metal staring back. Weapons of all sorts lined the walls, collectors items, military issue items, and homemade items. Byul-yi had come for an assault rifle, the best weapon for the task at hand, to accompany the two pistols strapped to her thighs and the long knife on her belt. There was no hiding her intentions today, no shadow of doubt in her role, instead Byul wore her position as Moonbyul proudly. Her people behind her grabbed similar weapons until they were all ready. Many displayed the logo of Red Moon openly, as proudly as Moonbyul displayed the tattoo on her forearm, her sleeves rolled. 

As a unit, Moonbyul and her people climbed into black 4x4’s, armed to the teeth, and set off towards the meeting point. Byul-yi checked her phone and saw a text from Solar letting her know that Blue Sun were ready and heading into position. They were set to ambush Hyun-suk in the middle of his deal, it was a game of chance as to who would face him - Byul and Solar or Wheein and Hwasa. Byul-yi hated to admit it but she hoped it wouldn't be Red Moon, they'd already suffered enough loss.

“You look nervous Moon,” Amber teased from the seat across. Even though they were retired Krystal and Amber had armed themselves and even seemed excited to get back in the action. 

“We've already lost so many people,” Byul didn't hide the remorse in her voice. 

Krystal reached out and squeezed her hand. “We'll get revenge.”

When they arrived at the location they found Blue Sun had beat them there. They sat lounged around their luxury cars, armed as heavily as Red Moon, bored. Solar stepped out, she was dressed in all black military gear with a single blue ribbon tied around her bicep. She walked towards Byul and Byul walked towards her. They met between their people. 

“I spoke to Hwasa and Wheein, they have nothing either.” Solar met Byul's eyes with a mixture of fear and courage. It swam through the deep brown. 

“Do you think he's been tipped off?” Byul-yi wondered aloud. “Or chosen another meeting point?”

“Maybe, or maybe he's just late.” Solar suggested. “We shouldn't relax yet.”

“True,” Byul turned to look at her people as she thought what to do next. That's when she saw it. A single CCTV camera attached to a concrete pillar, the red light flashing and the lens moving. “Yong,” Byul-yi whispered as she looked into the camera eye. 

Solar saw it as quickly as Byul’s heart began to pound. “Everyone get ready for company!” Solar shouted before lifting her pistol and shooting the camera directly in the lens. “We have to presume they’'ve seen our numbers and will easily send more than enough people to take us down.” Solar assessed the situation with Byul-yi by her side. 

“We're sitting ducks,” Byul muttered as she realised how low their chances had fallen. “We have to warn Hwasa and Wheein.” 

“I'll radio them,” Solar said. She held out her hand for Byul, it was such a formal gesture. It seemed cold knowing only a few days ago they had been wrapped together with nothing but skin between them. But Byul knew the gesture was not for them, but for the scared eyes watching them who needed to see unity. 

Byul took her hand, relashing in the touch. “Solar,” she nodded at Yongsun. 

“Moonbyul,” Solar returned the gesture to Byul-yi. Only their eyes held the unspoken words before they turned back to their people. 

It took exactly three minutes for the enemy to arrive. They hadn't held back, they easily doubled the number of Blue Sun and Red Moon combined. All men, all wearing black, all hired by a man who hadn't even shown his face. Gunfire erupted almost instantly. 

Although outnumbered, the gangsters were giving back as good as they got. Slowly but surely more and more casualties were forming on both sides. But the gangs had the primal urge to survive, to get revenge, it made up for their lacking numbers. Soon they were pushing the militia back. Byul-yi didn't want to hope but when she caught Solar's eye amongst the blood stained masses she couldn't help but grin. It looked like they had a chance. 

Byul had killed as many as she had fired her gun. Looking at her own people she saw far less casualties than she had expected, Krystal was even laughing she was in such high spirits. They had come back from the brink and they were not going to lose any longer. 

But then five more trucks arrived and more men climbed out of them. Not only carrying their own weapons but ammo for those already fighting. 

“Shit,” Byul shouted as she shot one of the more deadly men in the head. “We need to get out.”

“If we get back to the cars maybe we can make a getaway,” Amber shouted back. 

“Jimin, get us ready to go!” Byul ordered. Jimin fell away and called a group of people with her. Quickly they started up the vehicles and got them into position. “Retreat!” Moonbyul ordered before watching her people turn, ready to run, to only get shot in the back. 

“We need a distraction,” Krystal said. 

“What do you suggest?” Byul asked.

“Amber and I’ve got this, trust me.” Krystal hugged Byul in the small shelter they had from bullet rain. “Just get out of here.”

“What are you going to do?”

“A party trick,” Amber smiled before giving Byul her own quick half hug. “Good luck,” Amber said as if it were a goodbye before standing and screaming. She ran towards the wall of men as Krystal shot any who aimed at her. When she was only a few meters away Byul watched her pull the tag on three grenades, she threw them. 

“Go!” Krystal shouted before she began to follow Amber. 

Byul-yi almost fell backwards as the explosions shook the ground beneath her. She saw Amber still fighting, ripping apart the line of soldiers, and watched as Krystal joined her. 

Byul began to herd her people to the cars. Blue Sun were doing the same but a small group of them had been trapped behind the wall they were using as shelter, as soon as they moved a bullet filled the space where they had been. Byul couldn't see Solar but she knew that she needed to help her people. She fired at the enemy as she ran towards the group. Her bullets had given her enough cover to reach them safely.

“Run when I tell you,” Byul ordered her old enemies. They nodded in response. Byul fired blindly out of the cover and when she heard the enemy bullets stop she lifted her head to continue her onslaught; if they were hiding from her bullets they couldn't fire their own. “Run!” She screamed. 

Single handedly Byul provided enough cover for the group to escape. Once they were back at their cars Byul-yi began to retreat herself. She walked backwards as she fired, not rushing but covering her own back. That was until she pulled the trigger and no bullet fired, she tried again but nothing. She reached for a new clip but found that was her last one. Throwing the assault rifle away she pulled a pistol from her thigh. She fired it but it wasn't enough to hold off the militia's automatic weapons. Byul turned and ran. She was so close. 

Fire erupted in her leg, causing her to fall. As she fell more pain erupted in her back. As she laid face down on the tarmac she gasped for air but with each breath she felt herself drowning. She could hear someone screaming, she thought she heard Yongsun calling her name, her true name, but she didn't try and find her. Instead the world started to turn fuzzy, the pain began to fade and sound became muffled. Slowly the world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I added a lil too much angst... Happy New Year :D


	14. Chapter 14

Solar turned when she heard the scream. That's when she saw Byul-yi's perfect face frozen in pain and fear as she fell. She shouted for her as she watched the bullets hit her back, as blood exploded in their place. Solar felt tears as she watched Byul's gasping and broken breaths until her chest stopped moving all together. 

Without thinking she opened the door of the bullet proof car and ran to Byul. The driver raced to fill the gap between the enemy and the two girls, sheltering them with the custom made car. 

“Come on, Byule.” Yong whispered as she checked for a pulse on Moonbyul's neck. There was nothing. Yongsun began to press her hands into Byul's chest, taking the job of Byul's heart for her. “Come on!” Yongsun screamed. 

Before Solar knew what was happening people were dragging Moonbyul into the car and pulling Solar in after her. With Moonbyul on the backseat of the car Solar could see blood flowing violently out of Byul's lifeless body. Pools of it were already beginning to form in the car. Someone had taken over the CPR so Solar took off her belt and fastened it as tight as she could around Byul's leg to stem the bleeding. She knew there was nothing she could do for the wounds on her back but pray. 

Yong hadn't left Byul-yi's side. She looked down at the gang leader hooked up to the machines that were keeping her alive. It broke Yongsun's heart to see Byul so empty. To know that her life was hanging on the edge. The surgeons had removed the bullet from Byul's lung and drained the fluid. There was a bullet still stuck in her lower back, the doctors weren’t sure if it would move or stay still but they knew they couldn’t reach it. They'd dressed the wound on her leg and had managed to save it thanks to Yong's belt stemming the blood flow. But her heart had been dead for too long and so Byul's brain had been starved of oxygen. She was in a coma and no one knew when she'd wake up or if she'd ever be the same again. The doctors said that parts of Byul’s brain had suffered damage, they didn’t know how serious but they suspected it could affect Byul’s memory. Everyday Yongsun hoped Byul would wake up and smile as she recognised her, but everytime Yong managed to fall asleep she was haunted by nightmares of Byul forgetting her, or worse, hating her again. 

The door opened with the quiet grace of well maintained hinges and the girl Yong was beginning to get to know well, even if she had once loathed her, stepped in. “I got you a drink,” Jimin said as she sat beside Yongsun. She’d been trying to run Red Eclipse whilst visiting Byul-yi at least every other day and dark bags had formed under her eyes. She handed the paper cup to Yong. 

“Thanks,” Yongsun took the drink.

“Any change?” Jimin asked even though they both knew the answer. It had almost been a week and not one sign of consciousness from Byul. The doctors told them not to lose hope, to keep talking to her and playing music, that she might still be able to hear them even if there were no signs. Yongsun didn’t want to lose hope, but it became harder everyday seeing Byul in such a foreign state. The only thing that was keeping Yong from breaking down was the promise of finding Hyun-suk and anyone who worked with him then getting revenge. 

“No, you?” Solar replied. She watched Jimin look at Byul and press her lips together in quiet thought. 

Jimin tilted her head to the side to crack her neck before answering. “We think we have a lead. Hyun-suk is due to attend a gala ball in a few days.”

“So it’d have to be a small team, perhaps even one person.” Solar asked with a raised eyebrow.

“One person; we can only get one person in and out safely. I don’t think we should assassinate him though.” Jimin twisted the side of her mouth as she looked down at Byul’s body. “I think if someone goes in and gets close to him we can arrange something on better terms.”

“You think someone should seduce him?” Solar knew her reputation, she knew she was known for luring men in and using them before throwing them away. She admitted sometimes she did, it was an easy business, but looking down at Byul-yi’s face, so still it was the surface of water, she felt sick at the thought of tempting anyone. “Can you call Hwasa and Wheein? I think they need to know about this.”

Wheein and Hwasa arrived quickly. They’d visited Byul a few times but they didn’t want to crowd the hospital room too much. Yongsun also wondered if they felt guilty because they had got away before the attack had even reached them, thanks to Solar’s warning. 

Hwasa entered the room first, she traced a cross as she looked down at Byul. Yong hoped her prayers were working. “Jimin said you have a plan.” 

Wheein entered next but there was no spare chair so she leant against the wall. In the silence between words the slow beep and whir of the machines filled the space. 

“Hyun-suk is due to attend a gala ball, it’s our chance.” Solar announced to the other girls. 

“Assassination?” Wheein asked. She hadn’t looked away from Byul-yi since she’d entered the room. 

“No,” Solar explained what she had planned with Jimin earlier. 

“I’ll do it,” Hwasa volunteered. Wheein’s head sharply turned. “No offence but you’re too cute to be sexy,” she pointed out to Wheein.

“I can be sexy!” She pouted in retaliation. 

“I know,” Hwasa purred. Solar cleared her throat. “Can Jimin definitely get me a ticket?” 

“Yes but there’s a catch.”

“What?”

“She can only get a performers pass,” Solar crossed her fingers hoping it wouldn’t be a problem. 

Hwasa grinned, “Perfect; I’ve been waiting years to show off my stage presence.”

“If you’re good Solar might hire you,” Wheein chuckled causing the other girls to laugh. The distraction was broken when a harsh beeping noise started coming from Byul’s monitor. 

“What’s that?” Solar asked panicked. “Someone press the button to call a doctor, quickly!” Wheein rushed to the bedside and pushed the red button. Within seconds a doctor came rushing through the door with a team of nurses. 

“She’s losing blood somewhere,” he deduced after glancing at the monitor. “Call the theatre we’re going to have to take her in.” He ordered to one of the nurses. The other nurses began to drag the girls out of the room before they wheeled Byul’s bed down the corridor and behind the door they were forbidden to cross. Yongsun just watched, her heart broken.

“Come on, you have to eat something.” Hyejin urged Yong, waving a chocolate biscuit before her. “They’ll be out of theatre soon and everything will be okay.”

“What if it isn’t? How will we do this without Byul?” Yongsun tried to stop her voice breaking but the bubble of emotion sat in her throat won. She slammed her fists onto the lime green table. 

“We’ll do it for Byul-yi,” Hyejin counted, thrusting the biscuit into Yong’s face again. “Come on, if not this at least eat some ramen.” 

“I feel sick!” 

“Please Solar, I don’t think Byul-yi would want you to starve.” Wheein mumbled. Yong glared at her but snatched the biscuit from Hyejin’s hand and slowly began to chew. It was hard to digest when her mouth was so dry. 

“It’s not fair, she was trying to save my people, that should be me!” Yongsun cried after she swallowed the last bite.

“I thought you two were sworn enemies?” Wheein tilted her head with a knowing smirk. 

“We were,” Yong growled. 

“So what happened when you had her locked up?” Hyejin grinned, realising what Wheein was trying to do. Anything to take Yong’s mind off the operating theatre. 

“She was free to leave,” Yongsun sulked. “And I was mad at her for a while about the whole Moonbyul thing!” She defended herself. 

“Are you still?” Wheein asked, genuinely curious. 

“No, I hate that she lied to me but I understand now that Byul-yi and Moonbyul are different people. I think we’re all the same, we hide behind these names but in reality we’re all just girls with dreams we never aspired to.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, I always wanted rise through the criminal ladder.” Hyejin teased and the others laughed. Yong reached out and took hold of the ramen. 

Byul-yi came out of surgery three hours later. She still lay lifeless on the plastic bed but her monitor was beeping steadily again. The doctor explained that the bullet in Byul’s back, the one that was lodged so deep they could do nothing for, had moved. She’d been lucky, it had moved the opposite way to her spinal cord, if it had moved just millimeters the other way it could’ve paralyzed her. 

“We think it’s stabilized now, that it won’t move anymore, and if it does at least it’s moving away from her spine.” The doctor said to the three girls who stood by Byul’s bed. “We still can’t say when she’ll wake up, but this was a promising sign.”

“How?” Hwasa raised an eyebrow.

“It means that some of her muscles aren’t shutting down, that they’re still getting messages from her brain. It was a slight movement that caused this bullet to move.”

“Are you saying she might’ve been waking up?” Yong’s eyes widened. 

“Maybe, we can’t ever be sure, but bullets don’t just move on their own.” He nodded at them before leaving the room. The girls looked back at Byul. 

“You fucking scared me,” Yong said as she took Byul’s warm hand into her own. 

“We’ll leave you,” Wheein said, dragging Hyejin behind her. 

“Don’t forget to eat!” Hyejin shouted as she was pulled through the door. 

In the empty room, only Yong, Byul and the machines, Yongsun realised something. She realised the pain in her chest when she thought Byul wouldn’t come back, she felt the gnawing at the pit of her stomach to just hold Byul-yi, and she realised her every other thought was of Byul and what Byul would say or do in every moment. 

“Shit,” Yongsun whispered to Byul as she realised that she was in love with a girl who might never wake up, so she fell asleep with her head resting on Byul’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has read and been keeping up with this story. Your support is inspiring me everyday to try and keep this story alive. I can't wait to write the rest of what I've got planned. I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made along the way. This is now officially my most appreciated fanfic, I'm so glad that's thanks to the beautiful Moomoo community. 
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, even though I barely tweet anything (maybe you could inspire me there too), my handle is @fangaey. 
> 
> Thank you for everything x


	15. Chapter 15

Hyejin sat with her feet on the coffee table, Wheein was nestled on the couch beside her. The two had always been close, on and off, but now they shared a common goal they found it hard to seperate. They were watching some documentary on hummingbirds but Wheein was already falling asleep. Hyejin knew she’d have to wake Wheein up to put her to bed or else she’d be stuck on the couch all night. Hyejin gently crouched over her and woke Wheein by tickling gently under her chin. Wheein groaned but blinked awake to look up at Hyejin.

“What?” Her sleepy voice muttered.

“Come on,” Hyejin shook her now Wheein was more awake. “We’ve got a big day tomorrow.” 

“No, you have.” Wheein huffed but allowed herself to be taken to bed. 

Hwasa entered the venue through the back door, she flashed the pass Jimin had handed her and strode straight in. Inside the corridors were painted a plain white, taped to them were directions to different rooms that were as temporary as the event. Tonight was their only chance to get to Hyun-suk. Hwasa was directed to a man behind a small collapsible table with a list of names. He found hers and gave her a small bundle of papers. She had to sign two liability documents that removed her humanity then she followed the map to the broom closet labelled her dressing room. 

Hwasa put on her makeup perfectly, as if she were conjuring the trap from thin air. Her eyes were painted dark and fierce, her skin glittered under the light, and no flaw could be traced. She then changed into the outfit she had in her small bag. To some the outfit would be terrifying; it revealed her strong thighs and womanly body. But Hwasa knew men only complained about that when they were scared their wives were watching - tonight there would be no wives. 

When her time to perform came Hyejin stood on the dark stage looking out at the many men talking and laughing amongst themselves. Not even bothering to look in the direction of the stage. The music began and Hyejin switched into character. All eyes fled to her when the lights came on. She’d already found Hyun-suk in the crowd, at a table not far from the front, her eyes met his. The brought the microphone to her lips and began. She sang and danced, tempting the men like Circe, but unlike Circe she only wanted to roast one hog tonight. So she focused on him; she danced closest to him and she met his eyes as she performed more alluring moves. She knew by the time the lights faded she could go to him. 

She went backstage after her performance to build his anticipation before moving out into the crowd. Hwasa got a lot of attention, men wanting to talk to her, wanting to touch her. She smiled and laughed through it as she moved closer to Hyun-suk. He was watching her know, she’d catch his eye every so often then make sure to laugh at whatever she was being told. She needed to make Hyun-suk think he needed her, a statement to prove himself amongst all the other businessmen here. But even then she was surprised at her success when Hyun-suk stood and walked towards her. He introduced himself to the men at the table and sat, as if Hwasa wasn’t even there. But then, a few seconds later, his eyes caught hers and they were laced in desire. Hwasa knew her job would be easy now. She flirted with the others some more, then, when she knew he wouldn’t wait any longer, she traced her hand over his shoulders as she walked behind him. 

“Come with me,” she whispered into his ear. 

Hyun-suk stood and apologized to the men with a flawless goodbye as Hwasa stalked away. A few seconds later he followed her. Hwasa knew there was a car waiting outside for her already, she knew the driver was one of her own people. She climbed in and left the door open for Hyun-suk to follow, he did. This was the part Hwasa was least looking forward to, making him think he’d got what he wanted. Once he was sat she straddled him, kissing him heavily. She felt nauseous in her stomach but pushed it away; she knew there was too big a price on the line. When she began to feel the press of his lust on her thigh she knew he was ready. 

“Do you trust me?” She purred down his neck. He nodded shakily. Hwasa reached down and undid the ribbon tied around her leg, part of her costume that was crucial, and tied it over his eyes. She glanced out of the window and saw they still had a few blocks to go before they arrived because they’d taken a few detours to ensure they couldn’t be traced. So she continued kissing him, teasing him, and praying all the traffic lights would be green. 

When the car finally stopped Hwasa kicked the door open and wretched as she stepped out. Wheein else stuck her hand into the small space to lead him out, pretending she was Hwasa leading him to her room. He had no idea he was in an abandoned factory and that he was being tied to a chair by the only girl Hyejin had always had by her side. He just thought his conquest was very kinky. That was until Wheein removed his blindfold and he realised just how tight his hands were bound. 

Yongsun was tracing the creases on Byul’s palm when her phone rang. She felt her heart pound at the prospect of success or failure. 

“Hello?” She said into the device over the slow beeping that filled the room. 

“We’ve got him,” it was Wheein. In the background she could hear a very angry man shouting. “Gag him!” Wheein shouted to someone at her end of the phone, soon the sounds were muffled. “You need to get here as soon as possible, pick Jimin up on the way.” Wheein ordered before hanging up. Yong raised an eyebrow at receiving orders from Wheein but brushed it away. She stood and kissed Byul’s cheek before hurrying out of the room. 

Jimin was waiting as Solar’s car pulled up outside the building now identified as Red Moon’s headquarters. She grinned in greeting as she slid in beside Yongsun. 

“We’ve got him,” she didn’t bother hiding her joy. “Hopefully he’ll lead us straight to his accomplices.”

“I hope so too,” Solar muttered. 

“What’s up?” Jimin asked, her frown deep. 

Solar wasn’t really sure on the answer, she knew she wanted revenge but at the same time she wasn’t sure how. She wanted to try and imagine what Byul would do if the situations were reversed but she already knew the answer, no matter how messy. And the truth was, no matter what they did nothing would make Byul-yi wake up. He wasn’t a murderer, he had taken no life with his own hands, but his had funded the deaths of so many. What would the law do? What would the streets do?

Hyejin punched him again causing another spout of blood to erupt from his lip. He spat at her only causing her to hit him again. 

“Who are you working with?” Wheein asked again.

“There is no one else,” he argued. “I’m going to enjoy killing you all after this though.”

“We know there is,” Solar hissed. “Don’t draw this out; no one’s going to save you.” 

Hyun-suk laughed, “Which one are you supposed to be then? Solar? You look like you could be, at first I thought it’d be the bitch that got me but I can see now. They say Solar is beautiful, sexy, radiates heat but she has a cute side - a side you just can’t take seriously.” Solar clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms to try and control herself. She could be scary.

“Listen you prick,” Solar grabbed his face, squeezing his puberty scarred cheeks. “We both know you’re scared of dying, and if that’s not enough to make you shit yourself then we’ll reveal your illegal dealings with the North and ruin your name.” 

Panic flashed suddenly in his eyes, “How did you know?” In truth Solar hadn’t known, she’d just guessed. The thought had been bugging her for many days, what had started this. It wasn’t what Byul-yi thought, her spiteful advisor, it was something before. Solar had worked it out, when Moonbyul had killed the border rat she’d stopped an illegal business run by Hyun-suk and his accomplices, with the help of the second most informed person in Seoul. 

“That would ruin you wouldn’t it? You’d rather die than face being a traitor in prison. Your fortune stripped and your family shamed. If you tell us we won’t tell them.” Solar dug deeper, trying to force him to break. If this didn’t work they'd have to use force. 

“Yoo Dae-joon and Lee Soo-man,” Hyun-suk muttered. “You can’t expose my name now so just let me go.”

“Do you know how many deaths you are responsible for?” Jimin said angrily. “Why did you do it?”

“Target your stupid gangs?” Hyun-suk laughed, as he did his lip opened and began to bleed again. “Because I knew one of you was responsible for killing my contact so it was an excuse to help clean up the streets. Outlawed women won’t ever have power here.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Wheein sounded shocked. 

“It doesn’t matter though, I heard the one called Moonbyul, that started all this, is meeting her end as we speak.” 

“Don’t speak of her,” Solar growled. It was pure anger in her voice, she would not let this man hold Byul-yi’s name in his mouth. 

“She’s in the Severance Hospital, room 3124.” He smirked, “I told my people if I ever went missing to look for me there. I hope you said your goodbyes.” 

Solar met Jimin’s eyes as Hyun-suk correctly identified Byul-yi’s room. They both knew what it meant. Before Solar could feel her stomach drop and her shoulders tense she had pulled out her pistol and fired it through Hyun-suk’s head. Before she could see the blood explode from the exit wound she was running towards her car. She screamed at the driver and they sped towards the hospital. 

‘Please Byul, please wait for me.’ Was the only thought echoing in Solar’s head as she clutched the cold metal gun between her soft fingers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is quite hard hitting regarding disability and could potentially upset someone who has gone through a tough time in regards to medical issues and certain peoples responses to such issues.

The sterile stink of the hospital burnt into Yongsun's nose as she panted towards the room she knew Byul-yi was waiting for her in. The guards she'd ordered to loiter outside the hospital were gone. Solar knew she didn't have much time. She took the steps two at a time, her legs burning at the unexpected exercise. If she hadn't trained she'd never be able to save Byul. With each footfall another image and thought filled her vision - another mural of mutilation she was preparing herself for when she arrived at the room. 

When she arrived at the right floor everything was wrong. The seating area was empty, the desk was unmanned, and small droplets of blood coated a path over the linoleum. Solar was a hunter; she knew to follow the blood. She held the single barreled pistol before her like a buoyancy aid. She could see the room Byul was in, no lights illuminated the small panel of glass in the door. Solar already knew, before she pushed open the door, the room was empty. 

“Fuck,” Solar muttered trying to find a clue. There were none. The bed holding Byul-yi was simply not there. The machines that had been keeping her alive were silent and still. The only hope was the knowledge that the smaller and more portable machine was also missing. But that wouldn't keep Byul alive for long, Solar needed to find her now. 

She chose to follow the only other trail she had, the blood at lead past Byul's door and down the dark corridor. Yongsun searched for a switch to light the passage but there wasn't one. Instead she pulled out her phone and turned on the torch, like the military were trained she held her torch in one hand and rested the hand holding the pistol on top of it. It gave her stability and the ability to see what she was shooting at. 

Walking further she found the reason the lights were out as her shoes crunched over broken glass. Someone had shot the bulbs. Solar wasn't stupid, she recognised the hostility in this action. It was a lure, a joke, telling Solar she was going the right way but she was only playing their game. She wanted to scream but she kept going, she had to be strong for Byul. She knew Byul wouldn't even falter to get to her. She'd always had that aura of bravery, even under some of her most childish moments. 

At the end of the corridor was a single fire exit. The large bar on the door enticing Solar to push it as her eyes followed the train of blood under it. She turned off the torch and took a deep breath before pushing the door open and sending the pistol through first. 

The rooftop was filled. Men in black held guns to scores of kneeling members of the public, hospital workers, and who'd come to the hospital seeking help. Instantly, Yongsun was outnumbered as twelve assault rifles lifted against her one pistol. Solar placed the gun on the ground and lifted her hands but her eyes frantically searched for Byul-yi. There, under her own separate guard, was a single bed hooked to a machine and a lone girl unmoving attached to it. 

A late caucasian man stepped forward. “You must be the beautiful Solar.” Solar said nothing as men rushed forward to the her hands behind her back. “It’s a shame we couldn't have worked together, I imagine we'd have been a success.” 

“Who are you?” Solar asked him as she was dragged towards him. 

“That doesn't matter,” he waved her question away. “I imagine you came looking for the one they call Moonbyul?” He lifted an eyebrow. “Well, I admit, I think she and I would've got on better. She's renowned for her cold heart and unpredictable trigger finger.” Solar didn't even blink at the image Byul-yi had created for herself; she knew that Moonbyul was a job, not the girl who lay helpless and vulnerable. Now she had to work out how to get them both out of this mess. 

“Bag ‘em,” the man ordered and Solar was forced into fabricated darkness, shape still visible on the outside but only if you squint. She squirmed and tried to get away but the man holding her punched hit her hard over the head. Before she could fight again she fell limp against the man.

When Solar woke up she swore. She had no idea where she was, how she’d got there, or more importantly, where Byul was. She was in a room alone handcuffed to a network of metal pipes at were too hot to touch. The skin on her wrist was red and raw from the position she had been left in helping her work out how long she had been out for. A few feet away was a small plastic plate with a piece of bread on and a plastic cup filled with water. She tried to reach for it but with her other wrist attached to the wall her fingers could only graze the edge of the plate. Instead, she decided to work out her surroundings and the best way to escape. 

The room was small, no larger than Byul-yi’s hospital room had been. The four walls were bare, there was no coat of paint or even plaster, the only decor was the twisted and complex network of copper pipes that led up through the ceiling. From this knowledge alone, Solar realised she must be in some sort of basement; it made sense that was why there were no windows. In the top left-hand corner was a single security camera staring back at her, it’s red light blinking as a reminder of what had happened to Byul. The one door was on the wall across from her, it was forged from rusted metal. Solar hoped this meant it would be a weak spot because old metal crumbled easily, but first she had to get the handcuffs off. She began to frantically look for something to pick the lock with when she heard footsteps and male voices. 

The door crashed open and men in the same black uniforms that filled her nightmares appeared. They said nothing as they unlocked her handcuffs to only lock both her hands behind her back. They placed another bag over her head and began to drag her from the room. Solar tried to make out the shapes in the darkness, to keep track of the steps and corners they turned, but she lost count. When the hood was removed she almost cried.

The man who had captured her sat at a long dining table. At the other end was Byul-yi - awake - but she did not look at Solar. Yongsun wished Byul would just turn and meet her eye, give her some sort of sign she was okay, but there was nothing. Instantly, Yong began to panic that Byul had lost her memories and that she would never recover from the coma fully, that she didn’t know who Yongsun was. 

“Ah, Solar, I see you’ve noticed our VIP guest has awoken.” The man said, Solar expected Moonbyul to bite back but there was nothing. 

Solar decided she would in Byul’s place, “Leave her alone; she’s already been through enough.”

“I wish I could but Moonbyul has caused me quite some trouble,” he chuckled. “You might want to sit down, we have a lot to talk about and it seems Moonbyul is a little quiet.”

“What have you done to her?” Solar tried to reach for the man but a guard pulled her back. 

“Nothing at all, she just woke up like that.” He watched Solar’s reaction carefully. She kept her features blank but her mind exploded. “When that little machine ran out of battery we thought she was going to die but instead she opened her eyes. I’m glad that she’s awake for this.” 

“Why isn’t she speaking?” Solar was watching Moonbyul with worried eyes. Still, Byul hadn’t looked at her. 

The man shrugged, “Perhaps a side effect of her state. That’s not what we’re here to discuss. We’re here because I want you to know why I have to kill you.”

Solar decided she was going to sit. She chose a seat directly in the middle of Moonbyul and the man. After she sat a guard came forward and released her hands. She supposed it made sense considering there were men with guns aimed at her head on every wall.

“My name is Steven Brown and I am a businessman who deals in human trade. As you already know, when Moonbyul killed one of my border-hoppers I got fed up. I don’t hate you because you are gangsters, or because you are women, I hate you because you have more power than you realize and you use it for all the wrong reasons.” He leant back in his chair. “If I had that power think of how I could expand my business. For Hyun-suk it was petty and for that kid who helped us it was even worse. But for me, this is strictly business. I’m sorry that it has to result in death and other unpleasant arrangements but if you just walked out then I could get on with my business and you can go and find another.”

“What do you do with the people you trade?” Solar asked, horrified.

“It’s simple, I get them out of the North and in return they become part of an elite workforce free from Pyongyang. They serve in the households of the rich, in the factories and mines that fund the rich, and their payment is paid off when they die in a free country.” 

“You free them from dictatorship and turn them into slaves?” Solar’s eyes widened at the cruelty of the man, at his lack of care for human life. “How can you be so heartless?”

“Quite easily when money is worth far more than human life, you can’t pretend you don’t send your people to die for you.” Steven tilted his head and picked up a crystal glass. In it was a golden honey liquid, he took a sip.

“My people die to stop people like you,” Solar argued.

“Don’t lie. You are a criminal, at the end of the day Solar you are no better than me. You corrupt people, you steal, you murder and you break multiple laws every single day. What makes you better than me?” 

“I care about people!”

“Who?” He laughed. “Her?” He pointed at Moonbyul with his glass. “Don’t joke, you know she’d expendable to you. You could even take her territory if she were to die.” He pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Byul who didn't even flinch. “Do you want me to shoot her? I think we could have quite the business together Solar if you only say yes.” 

Solar looked down the table at Moonbyul who was finally looking back at her. It was the first time she’d seen Byul-yi move since she’d found her here. Her eyes were clear and alert, glittering as if they held tears. Byul opened her mouth and tried to formulate a word but no sound came out. 

“See, she’s useless. It’s almost cruel to keep her alive at this point. Imagine waking up and not being able to talk.” Steven taunted as Solar's anger rose. She knew that whatever Byul was facing she could get through it, she also knew that even if Byul didn’t recover she would still stay by her side. “Just say yes Solar,” he curled his finger over the trigger and unlatched the safety. 

“No,” Solar said. “You are not harming a single hair on her head.” 

“You can’t stop me,” Steven grinned. 

“I’ll help you,” Solar offered. “Leave Moonbyul alone and I swear I will help you take down the gangs and do what you want.” Solar tried not to look at the pain in Byul’s eyes, at the argument she knew was locked under Byul-yi’s tongue. She just gazed into Steven’s pale blue eyes. 

Slowly he put down the gun and raised his glass once more, “We have a deal.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: sexual assault.

Because she had agreed to the deal, Solar was now allowed more freedom. Obviously guards still filled the large mansion but she was given a proper bedroom and the freedom to go through any door that wasn’t locked. Many doors were locked. It did however give Yongsun the freedom to be with Byul-yi whenever they wanted. Thanks to a doctor Steven had employed for Byul-yi they knew the course of her problem. In the time she had been dead, her brain had been starved of oxygen, this meant that parts of it had become damaged. For Byul-yi, the area in her brain which was responsible for language had taken the worst of it. The doctor believed that she would be able to overcome it, with time and practise, but she’d have to relearn how to speak. 

Byul was currently sat cross legged on the carpet of Solar’s room. She was trying to write out words and then speak them as part of the speech training program the two had invented themselves. Her writing was getting better, she seemed more able to build sentences but spelling was still a big issue. Yongsun was trying to reteach her the alphabet and Byul was learning fast but it was clear that the lack of language skills made her frustrated. She found it easy enough to communicate with Yong though, through glances or touches she could easily help Yongsun work out what she meant. 

“I hate not knowing where we are, we might not even be in Korea.” Yongsun was pacing up and down. “I can’t last much longer here Byul-yi, we have to get out soon.” 

Byul replied with a sorry glance.

“I’ve already told him as much as I can without ruining everything. Soon he’s going to ask for more and for me to commit to my promise.” Yongsun had taken up the habit of thinking aloud to fill Byul’s silence. “Urgh Byul we need to break out and just make a run for it.” 

Byul raised an eyebrow to point out all the flaws in Yongsun’s plan.

“Don’t give me that look, I wasn’t actually going to do it.” Yong sat down on the bed. “We’re in a mess Byul.” 

Byul-yi looked over and quickly clambered onto the bed. She wrapped her limbs around Yongsun from behind and began to kiss her neck. 

Yong laughed, “Hey, stop it. I’m imagining killing that dickhead don’t make it feel better than it already does.”

Byul smirked and began to kiss Yong again but a knock on the door echoed.

“What?” Solar growled.

“Mr. Brown would like to see you both in his study.” A guard replied through the oak.

Byul-yi pulled a mocking face and Yong grinned. “Coming,” she called out and helped pull Byul off the soft mattress. 

Steven had called them for meetings like this often. He wasn’t the cruel and distant man Solar had expected, in fact he was quite charming, but he was never friendly. His mind was always on business, on money, and nothing could distract him from that. He had his own private army yet he never relaxed. He would give anything they asked for, it was no expense to him when he had the reward of Solar’s promise. Byul had shown Solar many times that she should not have done it but they both knew it was the only reason they were still alive. They just had to work out how to turn it in their favour. 

“Solar, Moonbyul.” Steven greeted them with a smile. It made Solar feel sick. “How is the recovery going?”

“She’s improving,” Solar answered coldly. “What do you want?”

“Straight to business, I like it.” He laughed. “Your friends, I believe they are known as Hwasa and Wheein, have been causing my people a lot more trouble than they’re worth. I want you to prove yourself by telling me how to take them down.”

Solar felt her heartbeat rising and sweat form on her palms. She knew he’d test her soon, but to betray Hyejin and Wheein so early on was torture. “What if I know nothing about them?”

“Then I’ll kill your friend and make you tell me,” he looked over at Moonbyul who glared back at him. Solar tried to calm herself.

“What do you want to know?” She asked defeatedly. 

“I want to know how to kill one of them, you can choose who. But tell me where to find her.” Steven held no remorse in his voice. He was an empty greedy shell, nothing more. 

Solar contemplated her choices, she could lie and lead him the wrong way but potentially ruin their hopes of escape, or she could tell the truth and increase Steven’s trust in her but hope that neither girl is home. She wished she could ask Byul what to do, how to get out of this. But she had no time to go back and think, Byul had no time to convey her thoughts through gestures and broken letters, so the choice had to be now. She chose to lie, to give him the address of an apartment she knew sat empty as it was her own. He grinned and thanked her. 

“Moonbyul, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to speak with Solar privately.” Steven’s cold eyes flickered. Byul met Yong’s eye but carefully left the room until they were alone. 

“What now?” Solar asked him. 

“You’ve proven yourself to be quite the help, I was thinking perhaps we could alleviate our relationship.” Solar felt her heart sink at his words. “I need a wife, you are beautiful and smart and useful.”

“You want me to marry you?” Solar asked with a confused sarcasm. “That’s awfully quick.”

“I’m not asking,” Steven replied. “I know this all seems sudden but I don’t think drawing it out will help matters. You will never love me and I will never love you, but you’re a prize I can afford and will have.” 

“I’m not an object,” Solar spat. 

“You forget that you’re a prisoner here, no one will defend you.” Steven bit his lip as if to contain his joy. “You could scream and no one would run to you.” 

“You’re fucking crazy,” Solar muttered. It made Steven’s smile fall.

“What did you call me?”

“I said you’re fucking crazy,” Solar shouted. “You’re a fucking lunatic and you need locking up.” 

“I thought we were friends,” Steven mocked hurt. He pulled his pistol from his belt and held it against Solar’s chest. She tried to struggle but he pinned her against the wall, his gun digging into her ribs. “Now you can try screaming but like I said, no one will save you.” She felt him reaching to undo his trousers whilst his weight pinned her down. She felt tears on her cheeks as she frantically called for help but no one came. He touched her and spoilt her, she saw red marks on her skin where he pressed himself on her too hard. She screamed.

Moonbyul was halfway back to her room when she felt something was off. She noticed the guards sharing glances and instantly knew she should check on Solar. It wasn’t long before she heard the cries for help. She began to run as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. The guards turned to her, beginning to raise their weapons, but she was Moonbyul. Within three seconds she had disarmed the guard and used his own weapon to take down five others. She then took another assault rifle and strung it over her shoulder whilst carrying the one she had used to kill. She grabbed a pistol and stuck it down the hem of her trousers and continued running. The cries were louder now, Yongsun’s desperation in each note. It made Byul run faster. Her back was screaming in agony as she felt the bullet lodged there move with each of her movements. It didn’t slow her, nothing could. She took out another group of guards as she grew closer still until only the door stood between her and Yong. 

She kicked it open to see Steven in the midst of mutilating Solar. His gun was pressed in her neck and his hand on her breast, his trousers were still around his waist but loose. Moonbyul did the best thing she could think of: she went up behind him and drove her knee into his balls. As he cried out she held the gun to his head and pushed him onto his knees. Solar grabbed the pistol off him and met Byul’s eye.

“Just in time,” she muttered before straightening her clothes. “How do we get out of here?” Solar asked Steven who was still grimacing in pain. 

“Why the fuck would I tell you bitches?” he snarled. Byul hit him in the jaw with the gun so hard he spat out a tooth. 

“Because you’ll really regret it if you don’t,” Solar responded. She had honestly thought that she wouldn’t have been saved, that Byul-yi wouldn’t hear her and even if she did that she could do nothing. But Byul had always proved her wrong, and even if she was relearning how to speak, her muscles would never forget how to fight. 

“There is no way out,” Steven said as blood fled from his mouth. 

“How about a guided tour then?” Solar asked as she used the handcuffs off his own belt to lock his wrists together. She allowed Byul to hold a gun to his back as she moved in front of them with the pistol. He was their hostage now and their only way out. “This better work.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another content warning for homophobic language. Sorry it's got so dark but soon things will be okay again, hopefully.

Byul really wished she formulate her words so that she could tell Solar her plan. Instead she just had to hope Solar either had a really good plan or that she’d ask her what to do. She hated Steven for what he had tried to do to Solar, her feeling towards him was so putrid and vile that hate was too nicer word but she had no better. She’d never realised how much she’d loved being able to speak before, but now she could only listen and even then sometimes she couldn’t understand the meaning of words, yet she’d still rather have that then ever let him anywhere near Yongsun again. 

Solar turned a corner and froze, when Byul followed she saw why. Stood facing them in the lobby area of the house were at least twenty guards all aiming their weapons at them. Byul hoped they really liked their boss. 

“We have Steven Brown, if you want him to survive you will let us pass.” Solar said with such conviction and confidence that Byul-yi reckoned she did actually have a secret plan. The guards looked at each other but moved aside to let them past, probably thanks to a small hand gesture she saw Steven make. She rammed the nozzle of the gun hard into his spine. 

Once outside they had to act quickly. “Where’s the helicopter?” 

“What helicopter?” Steven hissed. He tried to shake Byul off so she kicked the back of his knee making him fall. 

Solar turned around lazily, bending to meet his eye. “I know you have one; no rich dickhead travels by bus.” 

He refused to answer so Solar smiled before kicking him in the face. Blood erupted from his nose and instantly his right eye began to swell. “Tell us where it is, or I will shoot you in the balls.” Solar demanded. Feebly he pointed towards what looked like a large outhouse. Byul-yi laughed at how weak and pathetic he was. 

They quickly moved towards the building, Byul having to push Steven to get him to move. Inside was a sleek black helicopter, not the kind you’d imagine a rich guy to have, the kind you’d imagine seeing on an airforce base. 

“That’s your helicopter?” Solar seemed a little taken aback. He nodded and Solar met Byul’s eye. Byul-yi looked extremely worried and slightly scared. “Hey, I can fly a helicopter. Of course I can…” Byul wasn’t filled with hope. 

“That’s a Super Huey, you can’t fly that.” Steven laughed at Solar so Byul hit him over the back of the head. He fell unconscious onto the ground. 

“Thanks,” Solar muttered to Byul before looking back at the helicopter. “I can do this,” she muttered to herself. Byul raised an eyebrow. 

They climbed into the helicopter, dragging Steven on behind them. Byul, thanks to her technological skills, found the controls to operate the hanger and soon the helicopter was being dragged out of the building by a robotic device. In this time a small army had begun to surround the hanger but since they knew Steven was being held hostage they didn’t open fire. Byul-yi reboarded the helicopter and sat in the seat beside a very nervous looking Yongsun. She’d handcuffed Steven to one of the chairs in the cargo bay and hoped he’d stay knocked out. 

“I’ve got this, trust me.” She murmured as she flicked some switches. “It can’t be that different to flying a non-armed helicopter surely?” 

“Die,” Byul managed to utter. She had meant to say that they were going to die but it had the same effect.

Yong turned to her sharply, raising an eyebrow. “I can’t believe your second first word was die.” Byul smiled in response, Yongsun smiled back; there was hope. 

Solar turned back to the controls. Gently, she squeezed Byul’s hand before reaching for the switch that would end their escape. She flicked it and a loud sound emitted from the helicopter. Then, two missiles, flew from the helicopter and straight into the mansion. The glass in the windows of the mansion shattered as an explosion of flame and power spread throughout the building. 

“Oops…” Solar blinked at the flames that were consuming their prison. Byul tapped her elbow to tell her that they really needed to go and Solar flicked another switch. This time the helicopters blades began to rotate and the aircraft started to lift from the ground. 

A sound like rain began to hit the outside of the helicopter. Looking through the glass Byul saw a sea of weapons pointed and firing at their escape. She looked around quickly and hoped her gaming knowledge was correct. She took hold of the joystick on her side and pressed the red button. Instantly the machine guns built into the helicopter came to life. However, they only fired in the direction the helicopter was pointing so they skimmed over the heads of the small army. 

“Wait here,” Solar muttered before she adjusted her controls and the nose of the helicopter was facing down. Moonbyul pressed the red button and released a wave of bullets that mowed down anyone they hit. “Okay, wow, let’s go.” 

Byul-yi nodded in agreement and hid her crossed fingers from Yongsun who was concentrating deeply on flying the helicopter. Thankfully, Yong seemed to get to grips with the controls quickly and within minutes they were away. Thanks to the built in GPS system, a green screen on the dash of the helicopter, they knew where they were. They were only about a half hours flight from Seoul but they both knew flying into Seoul in a US military helicopter would not be a good idea, they needed to ditch it as soon as possible. 

At the first small town they saw, Solar decided to bring the helicopter down. When the skies hit the grass the impact must’ve jolted Steven because he suddenly woke up. He looked around confused before realising his situation. 

“You fucking flew it,” He said in disbelief. “How the fuck are you so hot?” 

Byul-yi didn’t even need to say anything she just punched him so hard around the face her own fist began to bleed. Yongsun grinned at Byul before kissing her softly on the lips. Steven watched through swollen eyes. 

“You have to be joking, you’re faggots?” He spat in disgust. This time Solar punched him. 

She crouched in front of him and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look up at her. “Yeah, we are, and I’m proud of it.” She spat in his face before turning back to Byul. “What do we do with him?” 

Byul-yi tapped the pistol she had in her trousers causing Yong to laugh. 

“No, that’s too easy.” She thought for a moment with her hands on her hips. “I think we should take him back with us. From there we can have a bit of fun.” 

Byul raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips together. 

“Come on, you know he deserves it.” Solar grinned at the thought of getting her own back on Steven. “We can hand him over to the police afterwards.”

“I’d rather you just killed me,” Steven interjected causing both girls to look at him then one another. 

“It’s decided then, we’ll hand him over.” Solar announced but Byul-yi’s look still held doubt. “And we’ll keep the torture to a minimum.” Byul rolled her eyes. 

Before long the two girls were in the back of a sleek black Mercedes, thanks to the soundproofing they couldn’t even hear Steven’s shouting from the boot. Solar had called Jimin and she’d arranged for them to be picked up. Jimin was too busy to come herself so it was Wheein who had come to collect them. Obviously, she had a driver doing the work but Byul-yi and Yongsun appreciated her decision to personally come with them. 

“I don’t mean to pry but when and how did Moonbyul wake up?” Wheein asked. Yong had explained over the phone about Byul’s condition and they had the most specialized doctor in Seoul waiting for their return. Byul was just looking out of the window, her hand resting in Yongsun’s. 

“I don’t really know; we were separated and when I next saw her she was awake. Apparently, the machine that was keeping her alive ran out of battery and she just woke up.” Yong explained and Byul nodded. “It was lucky,” Yong squeezed Byul’s hand. Byul glanced at her remorsefully. 

“I’m sure Byul-yi will recover quickly,” Wheein said but a silence fell over the car. 

Slowly, the green between buildings began to shrink until the Mercedes was cruising through the busy streets of Seoul. People covered almost every space reserved for them on the paved pathways. Byul tried not to grimace at the sight, at the memories of what Seoul had become to her. She remembered her responsibilities, her people, and most importantly her loses. She knew that Krystal and Amber had been lost, that they’d sacrificed themselves. She still hadn’t had time to truly grieve them, her last memories had been watching them give her the time she needed to escape. She wished she’d used it better, that she had thought about it more; she had wasted their opportunity by getting injured. She knew her injuries had been bad, the pain in her back told her so, but she wasn’t sure what had happened whilst she was in her coma. Yongsun had told her parts, that they’d taken down Hyun-suk, but she had never given any details. Byul always saw a pain in Yong’s eyes when she remembered that time and she didn’t want to pry when they were effectively being held hostage. Now they were free and her mind was set on the past. She knew deep down that those bullets had killed Moonbyul, now she had to find out how to free Byul-yi from that sinking ship and not drag down everyone she cared about. But first she had to focus on her speech; it hurt being stuck inside your own head. Knowing exactly what you wanted to say, hearing the words, but never being able to bring them to life. It was strange to think that somewhere between her thoughts and the silence of her tongue her brian just cut out. It was strange to think that for a few moments she had died in Solar’s arms. 

When they arrived at the large tower block Byul-yi had built as the center of Red Moon her palms were sweaty. She felt sick and an uncomfortable taste had formed at the back of her throat. She wasn’t sure if Yong had noticed or if Yong was just generally worried about her but she stayed back to walk with Byul-yi. Byul was thankful. From a realistic viewpoint they hadn’t known each other very long, perhaps it could even be argued that they didn’t know one another very well. Cosmic objects were often drawn to each other, some took millions of years to meet, but they were always meant to. Kim Yongsun and Moon Byul-yi were two organic pieces of stardust that were always meant to collide and their collision had been very relationship building. 

“Come on,” Yongsun smiled at Byul as she caught her fingers and pulled her behind her. Byul-yi followed, recognising the eyes that watched their interaction with suspicion. 

“Moonbyul!” Jimin shouted as she saw Byul. She ran over and opened her arms to pull Byul into a hug but remembered her injuries and resorted to an awkward pat. “You don’t know how much we’ve been worrying since you went missing from the hospital.” 

Byul-yi nodded and smiled but her eyes were flicking over the small crowd that had drawn. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private?” Solar suggested. Byul-yi noticed how a group of well dressed men had found their place by her side, one’s Blue Sun tattoo visible behind his ear. She realised that she’d forgotten Solar had her own people that would’ve been worrying about her. 

“Good idea,” Jimin muttered and turned. 

“Wait,” Wheein said causing Jimin to turn back. “I’m going to give you guys some space. I’ll collect Hwasa and we’ll come back later to help deal with Steven. Good luck with the doctor Byul.” Wheein smiled her signature smile and left the building through the new glass doors. 

Byul was impressed at the work Jimin had done to rebuild their headquarters. Almost all the furniture had been replaced, all signs off the massacre had gone except for one large engraved plaque which listed the names of those lost in the attack. A specially made wall vinyl spread over the feature wall, the logo of Red Moon. Jimin led them the way Byul-yi knew well, to her office. 

Inside a blonde haired woman with glasses sat looking out of the window. She stood and bowed when the girls entered. 

“Moonbyul, this is Dr. Timone, she’s a qualified speech and language therapist.” Jimin introduced the woman. 

“Moonbyul,” her voice was high but kind, not shrill as Byul-yi had expected. “I understand you’ve been through a lot but if you don’t mind I’d like to assess you now?” 

Byul-yi looked over at Yongsun who raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Byul turned back to the doctor and nodded. 

Dr. Timone diagnosed Byul with speech dyspraxia, quite a severe case. It meant that Byul struggled to make her thoughts into words, especially in circumstances when she had to think about the answer. In situations where answers were impulsive it was more likely that she’d be able to reply. Dr. Timone reckoned with mental exercises and speech therapy she’d quickly regain her ability to communicate freely, it wouldn’t be easy and she’d have to put a lot of energy into it but Byul had already started on the path to recovery with her second first word. 

Byul was processing this as Jimin arranged a less than comfortable place to hold Steven. Yongsun sat across from Byul watching her worriedly. 

“Are you scared?” Yong asked. It was a question Byul-yi wasn’t used to, she’d never allowed herself much time to be scared. 

Byul tilted her head, she frowned, but she nodded in answer.

“We can get through this, just a few more hurdles and it’ll be over.” Yongsun smiled and moved towards Byul. “I promise I’m here for you,” she pulled Byul into a hug. It was tight but not uncomfortable, just the perfect pressure. Before she even realised what was happening Byul felt moisture on her cheeks before a torrent of tears escaped. Yong just held her, stroking her hair, and supported her as if she were now Byul’s spine.


	19. Chapter 19

Ahn Hyejin had decided to paint her nails red to disguise the blood. Steven, the caucasian rich dickhead, was tied to the chair in front of her bleeding slowly. Wheein was leaning against the wall watching, the sleeves of her sweater rolled up revealing her tattoo sleeve. 

“So, Steven, we’ll ask again - give us a list of names. Where can we find the people you have sold? Who bought them?” Solar asked with fierce calm. In her right hand she twirled a small knife. Moonbyul watched on with cold eyes. 

Instead of answering he decided to spit a frothy red mess onto the floor. Solar sighed disappointedly before Hwasa ran her knife down his back again. Open red wounds lined his back, the blood from each incision merging to drip slowly onto the floor. Death by one thousand cuts was a painful and slow way to go. 

Wheein stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Steven by the cheeks. She pressed into his skin with her thumb and fingers as she tilted his head to look up at her. “Tell us what the hell you’ve done with those people or I will publically flay you.” 

He spat on her ink stained arm. “You can’t touch me,” he laughed. Wheein slapped him hard around the face. She crouched close to him. 

“I just did.” 

Days passed and still Steven would give nothing up. It was coming to a point where Byul-yi was so frustrated she just wanted to shoot him and be over with it. But she knew that couldn’t happen, she knew that they had to help the people that had slipped through their city. Byul had always wanted to be a force for good, even if the premise of Red Moon was organised crime the intentions always had been and always would be for good. To protect her people in a city built by those ready to steal from them. To know that this had been going on under her nose hurt. 

Yongsun smiled at Byul and pulled her hand. “What are you thinking about?” They were sat together in Byul’s office. They were supposed to be looking into potential buyers of Steven’s slave trade but ended up putting on some music and just being together. 

“Justice,” Byul said. In the past few days her speech had come on rapidly. She was now able to hold a conversation but still found it easier to reply with one word answers. 

Yong smiled and rested her head on Byul-yi’s shoulder. She stayed there a few seconds before turning and gently kissing Byul’s neck causing the younger girl to stir. 

“What are you doing?” Byul turned to look at Yong who just grinned up at her. Yongsun was beginning to find ways around Byul’s speech dyspraxia by causing Byul to respond without thinking. 

“Kissing you,” Yongsun teased and kissed Byul’s soft neck again. Byul-yi laughed softly before gently pushing Yongsun away. 

“We’re working,” Byul pointed out with a raised eyebrow. 

“But we’re getting nowhere, we might as well have a bit of fun.” Yong pouted and widened her eyes as if it would convince Byul to let go. 

“You’re bad,” Byul shook her head as she grinned. She held Yongsun’s head in her hands as she kissed her lips. Slowly the kiss started to turn more passionate but was cut off with a knock on the door before Jimin stepped in. 

“I don’t even want to know what you two have been doing,” Jimin muttered as she looked at their red faces. Byul stuck a finger up at her. “I’m here to tell you Wheein and Hwasa broke Steven.”

“How?” Byul-yi yelped before even Solar could get the word off her tongue. 

“I didn’t want to know so I didn’t ask. Either way, they’ve got what they wanted so it’s now a decision of what to do with him.” Jimin shrugged, “I think Hwasa wants to gut him.” 

“We should probably go then,” Yongsun bit her lip to hide her grin. Earlier on they had been betting over who would be more likely to kill Steven and Yong had protested that Hyejin would be the one but Byul reckoned that Wheein had a short temper. Of course Yongsun won. 

“Byul-yi,” Jimin said just before Byul stepped out of the room. “When you’re finished we need to talk about the future of Red Moon.” Byul-yi knew she couldn’t just let Jimin keep leading the gang for her when she was supposed to be in charge. She either needed to step down or take back her old job. She simply nodded and pushed the thoughts away as she closed the door behind her. 

Byul-yi watched from the corner as Solar argued with Wheein over what to do with Steven. Wheein wanted to hand him over to the police but Solar and Hwasa knew that such an act would incriminate them and he’d probably just pay his way out of jail. Byul-yi didn’t want to admit it but she knew there was no other option but to kill him. It was the only way he wouldn’t escape punishment. 

“If we kill him no one will know what he’s done!” Wheein threw her hands up in the air. 

“People already know Wheein, they covered for him, how else did he get away with it for so long.” Hyejin said sadly, as if she was sorry to argue with the other girl. 

“Then we tell someone else, or we go direct to the public.” Wheein countered. “We can’t let this be buried; people deserve to know!” 

“I agree,” Solar said. “But we have to do this very carefully. It is not him that needs to be put on a stake it is his name. If we kill him he can never do it again and we can ruin his name without him fighting back. It’s the best and easiest way.” Yongsun stepped forward and grabbed Wheein’s hands. She squeezed them in comfort. “I know it seems like he won’t get the justice he deserves but there can be no justice from authorities for people like him. He’s too wealthy and important to them, they don’t care about why he is wealthy they just want his support.” 

“It’s not fair,” Wheein muttered but sunk her head in defeat. Hyejin was there to pull her into a hug. 

“I know,” she whispered into her hair, “I know.” 

Steven was executed on a Monday morning; it was a ritual within the gangs to execute on Monday’s. All four gangs joined together to witness it as all four gangs had lost members due to him.

Jimin stood at the podium looking out over the crowd. “The crimes of the accused include,” she began to read from the list. “Murder of countless members of our community through organised attacks, abduction of Moonbyul and Solar, sexual assault on Solar, and the use of our city to traffic slaves.” Cries of outrage began to echo through the crowd gathered in the empty warehouse. Jimin stamped her foot on the impromptu stage as a call for silence. “As a result of these crimes Hwasa of Yellow Flower, Wheein of White Wind, Solar of Blue Sun and Moonbyul of Red Moon have found Steven Brown guilty with the punishment of death.” A cheer began to echo off the thin metal walls. 

Byul-yi knew this was her part. She was seen as the most ruthless of all the leaders, and she was the one who had lost the most both personally and as a leader. She stepped forward and pulled out her pistol as the crowd went silent. She was handed a clip with one single bullet shining at the top by Solar. Yongsun’s glowing eyes turned to Solar’s burning in a blink. Moonbyul nodded at her equal and turned to Steven. Byul-yi hated the theatrics but she knew they were necessary. Steven was on his knees with a black cloth bag over his head, his arms were tied to poles either side of him. It was brutal and raw. Hwasa stepped forward and pulled the bag from his head. Byul-yi watched down her gun as his eyes adjusted to the light and made out her shape. He opened his mouth as if to beg but Byul didn’t give him the chance. She pulled the trigger and hit him square between the eyes. At the exit wound his brain leaked through his skull and his body jolted into death. There was no cheer at his death, the crowd understood the value of life, instead there was a charged silence filled with justice. 

Moonbyul met Solar’s eye and they came together. They had planned this moment late into the night, they had whispered under the blanket of darkness their plans. Jimin had nodded in understanding when Byul-yi had explained her position. All eyes turned to their clasped hands. 

“We have decided to renounce our positions,” Solar announced. “From this point onwards we appoint our seconds to take our place as the leaders of Blue Sun and Red Moon.” Like that, so easily, Moonbyul melted off Byul-yi like wax revealing the wick of the candle. 

Jimin stepped forward before the shocked crowd. She took up Moonbyul’s mask and began to lead the people she had carried for the past few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end... it's just close.


	20. Chapter 20

Moon Byul-yi laughed as Yongsun splashed water into her face. They’d were sharing the same bathtub, their legs entwined under the water as they faced one another. Soft music was playing from Yong’s phone and candles burnt the incense of comfort. Byul watched Yong as she swirled her fingers over the water, causing the white bubbles to spin at her touch. Byul studied the curve of her nose, the crease of her eyes, that small freckle that rested under her sculpted eyebrows. She wondered what she had done to deserve this woman. Yong noticed her gaze and chuckled. 

“What are you thinking?” She asked Byul-yi.

“I’m wondering why you love me,” Byul replied honestly. Words came easily now, there were of course times when her tongue betrayed her, but she was strong now.

Yongsun tilted her head and smiled, “Why wouldn’t I?” She asked with a curved smile. “I love you because you’re made for me.” Byul raised an eyebrow in question. “It’s no coincidence that my biggest rival happened to be the perfect balance to me. You’re kind, selfless, brave and you have this free spirit that is ready to pave the way for everyone else. I don’t know anyone else like you.” She grinned, “Your face helps too.” 

Byul sent a wave of water down the tub as she laughed. Yong sent one back and before long there was so much water on the floor Byul had to get out to grab a towel before it leaked under the bathroom door. Yongsun just laughed at her. Byul, after completing her task, went to get revenge by tickling Yong then kissing down her neck so she lost all will to fight back. 

Byul-yi rubbed her hair with the towel as she stepped into the living room. If she’d known half the city was coming over she’d have put something smarter on than her jogger bottoms and an old band t-shirt. Yong was still their shared bedroom getting ready so she had to face their friends alone. 

“Hi,” Byul grinned as Jimin noticed her. Jimin rushed over and pulled her into a hug. 

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in months,” Jimin exclaimed as she looked over Byul-yi. Byul and Solar had been travelling over the past few months, they’d visited Thailand and Japan before arriving back home the night before. 

“Have fun?” Wheein asked as she looked up from the box of chocolates she was raiding. 

Byul nodded, “It was great.” She sat down in the free armchair facing the sofa where the other girls were sat. “I think Yong fell in love with Thailand.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Jimin murmured just before Yongsun stepped out from behind the door.

“Talking about me?” Yongsun grinned as she prowled across the room. She sat on the arm of Byul’s chair and wrapped her arm around Byul’s neck for balance. “I did enjoy Thailand but that’s more because of what we did there.”

“What did you do?” Wheein asked with a frown. Yong grinned and Byul tried not to laugh.

Hyejin rolled her eyes, “You two are blind; look at Yongsun’s finger.” Hyejin pointed towards the simple silver band encrusted with a glowing red stone on Yong’s finger. 

“Oh my god!” Jimin yelped as she stood up and rushed over to crush them in a hug. “Why didn’t you say something?” Byul-yi laughed at the smiles directed towards them.

“You didn’t give me chance,” Byul felt giddy on excitement. She had planned on telling them all separately but now they were all here the charged energy of the room was overpowering.

“Congratulations,” Hyejin said as she took her turn hugging the couple. Wheein came next.

“So, how did you propose?” Wheein asked as she sat back down. 

Byul told them the story. It had been an evening and she’d booked at a highly esteemed restaurant, she knew the owner well after he used her skills in his old life in Seoul, so she used that connection to get them a special table. Stood alone on the beach was a single candle lit table, the waves gently lapping onto the sand beside it. It’d been beautiful, like something from a dream. Byul was nervous, she was worried her palms were sweating too much and she’d drop the ring when the time came. She’d organised the menu beforehand, so it wasn’t long before the food was brought to them. They ate through the first two courses and Byul’s moment came. She remembered how hard her heart was hammering and had hoped that Yongsun wouldn’t be able to hear it but, as usual, she was oblivious. Byul-yi did her best acting when she pretend as if she’d seen something unusual glistening in the sand. At this point the ring was clutched tightly in her moist palm as she climbed off her seat to inspect the sand. Yongsun had been watching curiously, wondering if Byul-yi felt ill. Byul turned back to Yong on one knee as she held out the ring. It had taken a few seconds for Yong to put the ring and the words Byul were asking together. When she did she jumped from her chair and literally dived on Byul until they were both lying on the sand laughing. She confirmed that meant yes and placed the ring on her finger all before the puddings were brought to the table with a bottle of champagne.

“That’s very romantic,” Wheein pointed out as if it were a shock. 

“Are you jealous?” Jimin teased. 

Wheein clenched her jaw and looked quickly at Hyejin before glancing at the floor. “No,” she muttered.

The news of their engagement spread quickly through the now united gangs of Seoul. Celebrations began all over the city before the wedding was even planned. Byul held Yong’s hand as they drove through the streets, marvelling at the new symbols appearing overnight in paint against brick walls- symbols of the moon and sun. They knew they couldn’t truly get married in Korea, they knew that any ceremony they had would be for show and unrecognised by any government. But they had lived away from the law their whole lives, it would never stop them. 

They hadn’t expected to have a ceremony so soon but the whole thing was whisked out of their hands. Before they had time to think the other girls had organised the whole thing, they had arranged a venue, a guest list, the after party, and three days of celebration in the gangs. It was like a royal wedding. They’d chosen to make the wedding more modern and push away with some of the Korean traditions because they were a group of people who’d been betrayed by society before. Byul and Yong were out today because the girls had organised something and refused to tell them what. 

They stepped into Byul’s old office together to find Jimin, Wheein and Hyejin. 

“Say goodbye to each other,” Jimin ordered as soon as they made eye contact. Byul glanced at Yongsun worriedly who just laughed. 

“Goodbye Byul,” She grinned and kissed Byul-yi’s lips before being escorted away by both Jimin and Hyejin. 

Byul glanced at Wheein, “What is going on?”

“Stop worrying so much,” Wheein laughed, “We’re going suit shopping.” 

Wheein took Byul to a small shop off the main high street. It’s sign was hand painted and the window was small, hiding much of the shops secrets. Inside a lone man was working at a sewing machine, it was clear all his suits were handmade; scraps of fabric lined every surface. The suits on show were all of the highest quality, they looked made for princes. 

“Ah, Wheein!” The man jumped at the sight of her. He rushed over and kissed her cheeks.”And this must be the famous Moonbyul.” He bowed and kissed Byul-yi’s hand. “I’ve always wanted to make a suit for you and now it is the most important suit you’ll ever own.” 

“How do you know me?” Byul raised an eyebrow.

“I pay attention to style,” he winked. “I know you from what people say, how you are cold but all your actions are good. I hear a lot of things in this shop. Your people have delivered me letters many times.” 

“You have relatives in the North?” Byul asked with genuine shock.

“I do, my parents and younger brother. I had already travelled to Paris to study when the war ended.” He smiled sadly, “I never saw them again. But thanks to you I managed to talk to my brother again, I am glad he is okay even if our parents never got to hear from me again.” 

“I’m sorry,” Byul didn’t know what else to say. 

Wheein interjected for her, “Did you get the pictures I sent?” 

“I did,” the man smiled again. “I think you made the right choice.”

“What choice?” Byul looked between them. 

Wheein laughed and told her to wait before she stepped into the back with the man. Byul was too nervous to sit still; she was here to find a suit for her wedding, it had to be perfect. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric of the show suits and marvelled at their high quality craftsmanship. Each stitch was perfect and every cut of fabric had been made with such careful precision. She hoped the man was given a lot of business to support his fine craft. 

The man and Wheein appeared again. Wheein pushed a small dressmakers dummy wearing a pinned together suit shape. The fabric was white with a black collar and details.

“I need to measure you,” the man explained as he pulled out a fabric tape measure. Byul stood and followed his commands as he measured each inch of her body proportions and noted them down on a scrap piece of paper which he then pinned to the dummy. 

“What do you think of it?” Wheein asked as she watched Byul-yi’s eye flicked over the unshaped fabric.

“I think it’s going to be amazing,” Byul said honestly. She hadn’t imagined such a suit, but now it was here she couldn’t envision anything else. It was honestly perfect. 

A week passed and the wedding approached. Byul suspected whilst she’d been suit shopping Yong had been looking at dresses but her love never gave any hints away. Instead they filled their days with dog walks, trying new foods, and trying things they’d always wanted to - like archery which they shouldn’t have invited Wheein too because she ridiculed them. 

Now it was the night before the wedding and Byul watched as Yongsun climbed into the white car which Hyejin drove to carry Yong away in. They’d been together so often the past few days it felt empty now that Yong was spending a night away. But soon the doorbell rang and Byul found Jimin and Wheein at her door with a pile of films and many bottles of alcohol. She wished Krystal and Amber could’ve been there, but it was thanks to them that she was able to do this. 

The night passed quickly even though Byul barely slept. She found herself tossing and turning all night until the sun rose. Wheein and Jimin were still asleep on the couch when Byul entered the living room. The corgis barked when they saw her, waking the other girls as they demanded to be let out for the morning. Byul-yi apologised and quickly grabbed their leads. She took them for a longer walk than usual, she watched the world as she did. She realised that today she would promise to be Yongsun’s forever but the surprise was that it didn’t scare her because, she knew in her heart, that promise had already been made.

When she got back Jimin had made breakfast and Wheein was hiding something in Byul’s own bedroom. She promised she’d get to see it after breakfast so Byul ate as quickly as she could and demanded to see it. She already knew it would be the suit but when her eyes rested on it her words caught. The suit was pristine, the white jacket’s collar was silk black, the trims on the pockets and sleeves made of the same material. Embroidered onto the black silk of the collar was a silver half moon and a few small stars surrounding it. The trousers were solid black and the perfect length. Wheein and Jimin smiled as they watched Byul-yi’s smile grow.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Wheein said from behind Byul. Byul could only nod, her words were escaping her again. 

“There’s more,” Jimin teased. 

Byul turned and before her body could fight said, “What?”

Jimin smiled as she pulled a black shirt out from behind her back. At first glance it seemed plain but then Byul-yi noticed the silver thread spelling out her full name and Yongsun’s at the hem. Then, when Jimin turned the shirt around she revealed the symbols of all four gangs running down the middle of the shirt in the same silver thread. It was beautiful, far too beautiful than Byul thought she deserved. She felt tears in her eyes. 

“Don’t cry!” Wheein squeaked and rushed over to hug Byul. “Come on, you need to get ready.” She urged to help Byul-yi control her emotions. 

Inside the suit Byul-yi felt like she was a goddess, looking in the mirror she had to admit she looked like it too. Jimin and Wheein smiled with pride as they watched her admire herself. They didn’t have long though before Jimin pointed out the time and the rush began again to get to the ceremony before Yong. 

If the suit was a surprise then the ceremony was something even more. Byul-yi looked around in complete wonder. Jimin had transformed a section of large gardens into a private venue. In the trees there were white ribbons, candles lined the pathways, and a magic seemed to fill the air. Byul greeted the guests as she walked towards the front. Many were members of her gang or people she had done business with over the years. On Yongsun’s side she imagined the guests were of similar backgrounds. 

Byul stood waiting at the end of the aisle, Jimin stood by her side whispering comments about the different guests when an energy started to fill the crowd and like a wave the whisper of Yongsun’s arrival hit Byul-yi’s ears. Byul instantly paled and began to panic. 

“Whoa, chill.” Jimin muttered. “It’s the same Yongsun you’ve always known, okay?” Byul nodded and tried to calm her pulse as she turned away from the place Yongsun would enter. 

She heard the music and silence envelope the crowd and tried to imagine Yong walking towards her. She wanted to turn and peek so badly but she knew Yongsun would never let her live it down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them again she saw a white shadow at her side. Byul turned to look. 

The first thing she noticed was Yong’s dark hair had been dyed a blonde so light it was almost white and was shaped above her head instead of hanging loose. Her deep brown eyes met Byul’s with the same excited fear that Byul-yi reflected. The dress was a stunning and well made as Byul’s suit. It was a simple dress, there were no lace frills or puffy sleeves, instead it revealed the perfect structure of Yong’s collarbones and shoulders. Byul could only dream of how much of Yong’s ethereal back was on show as teased by the shoulderless design. Byul noticed that sown into the body of the dress, over Yong’s stomach - the place Byul loved to press her hand against, was a fiery sun in gold thread. 

“Hi,” Yong whispered.

“You look amazing,” Byul managed to utter before the ceremony began. 

It seemed to be over in a blink of the eye, they promised themselves to each other before all the witnesses and made their vows to one another. Byul slid a white gold band onto Yong’s finger and Yong did the same for Byul. Then, to finish it, Byul finally got to kiss Yong as the crowd cheered. Byul took Yongsun’s hand and together they walked between the crowd towards where the organisers were waiting for them. Byul swore she saw Jimin wipe a tear away before they reached her. 

“This is so beautiful, thank you.” Yong pulled the girls into a huge hug which revealed the back of her dress to Byul. Byul instantly blushed at the wave of desire she got from seeing Yongsun’s exposed back.

“You two look gorgeous together,” Hyejin admitted as she looked them up and down. “I can’t wait to show you the next bit.”

“There’s a next bit?” Byul-yi uttered.

“Of course,” Jimin laughed. “Wheein organised this.”

They were led to a small building in the park and to an even smaller room within. Inside sat some men in suits and before them a large book. Byul-yi realised almost instantly. 

“But we can’t make it official?” Yong questioned at the same time as Byul.

“I pulled some strings, the government owe you after all you’ve done for them.” Wheein admitted before Yong threw her arms around her. 

“Thank you so much,” Yongsun was crying and Byul felt her eyes begin to water as she took her turn hugging the younger girl. 

“It’s no big deal,” Wheein insisted. “You’ll still be labelled as man and wife but I thought it was a small price to pay to be South Korea’s first legally gay couple.” 

Yong pulled Wheein into her arms again before Wheein pushed them towards the waiting men. They signed their names and then the other girls signed as witnesses, like that it was complete. They were married now in law and in spirit. 

They had some time before the evening celebrations began and they had been gifted the marriage suit by the hotel Jimin had booked for all the guests. Byul finally got to kiss down Yong’s exposed back but she refused to go any further because she didn’t want to crease her dress before the first dance. Byul-yi rolled her eyes but complied and instead teased her until a knock on the door signalled their wait was over. 

Their first dance was to a song Byul had played for them when she’d been rescued by Solar what felt like years ago. Yong had grown to love it too and now they classed it as their song, it was called Don’t Keep Driving by a band known as The Paper Kites. Yong whispered the words as they danced together alone in the crowd, words of love and need. Soon the rest of the guests took to the floor amongst them.

Wheein leaned against the wall as she watched Hyejin dance with another man who she could tell from across the room wore too much aftershave. She shrivelled her nose and turned away, instead finding her way over to the table prepared with snacks. 

“You look lonely,” Hyejin said as she stole a chocolate from Wheein’s hand. 

“I’m not,” Wheein sulked and turned away to pick up something else. 

“Sure,” Hyejin laughed. “Do you want to dance? I know you can’t resist this song.” The uptempo beat of BTS began to play. Wheein didn’t reply. “Come on, don’t be mad.” Hyejin reached for Wheein’s arm and pulled her to face her. 

“I’m not in the mood to dance,” Wheein said but it took all her strength when this song was playing. 

“You’re always in the mood to dance, if you weren’t a gangster you’d be a dancer I swear.” Hyejin laughed at the image she had created. “Dance with me, please.” She made her eyes go wide to try and compel Wheein to follow her. 

“Fine,” Wheein sighed. 

Byul-yi noticed Jimin laughing with a tall man and pointed it out to Yongsun who was leaning against her shoulder. They watched them for a few seconds before deciding they definitely had a thing. 

“Who is he?” Byul muttered, embarrassed that she didn’t know enough about Jimin to know. When Jimin had had a thing for her she presumed that meant she just liked girls, obviously that wasn’t the case.

“He looks nice,” Yong added her commentary. “A bit scrawny though.” 

At that moment Jimin noticed them looking and before they could pretend they were looking elsewhere Jimin began to drag the guy behind her. 

“Oh no,” Byul-yi muttered just before Jimin got in earshot. 

“Byul-yi, Yongsun, this is Jaehyung but he prefers to go by Jae.” Jimin introduced the tall man. 

“Um, hi.” He said before laughing at his own awkwardness. “Sorry, I’m not sure what to say Jimin didn’t tell me much about what was going on. Congratulations, I guess.” He laughed again as if something he said was a private joke. “I’m in the band that’s playing later so I hope you enjoy us.” 

“A band?” Yong raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Day6. We’re working our way up,” He smiled optimistically. 

“I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you then,” Yong smiled back. “There are a lot of rich music producers here that I’ve met through work.” Jae paled. “I hope it all goes well for you,” Yong smiled cheerfully - completely oblivious to the fact she just terrified Jae. 

The night ended with Yong, who was definitely feeling the effects of the small amount of alcohol she’d had, spinning and tossing her bouquet behind her. It landed perfectly in Wheein’s outstretched hands causing a grumble of despair from the other women as they melted away. 

“That means you’ve got to get married,” Hyejin appeared from nowhere.

“To who?” Wheein grumbled. 

“Someone who loves you and you love back,” Hyejin replied.

“Like who?” 

“Well come to think of it I always thought we were soulmates.” Hyejin grinned. 

“Yeah but as friends,” Wheein said dismayed. Hyejin just rose an eyebrow. “As… not friends?” Wheein squeaked. 

“You twit,” Hyejin shook her head before pulling her in for a kiss. 

Byul-yi and Yongsun lived together happily knowing that Seoul was safe, Jimin and Jae had a very on and off relationship which also involved another member of Jae’s band, and Wheein and Hyejin had a small wedding ceremony on Jeju Island. Everything was okay. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has followed this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I've got some ideas for some new Mamamoo stuff so keep an eye out for that and follow me on twitter if you want to make requests or talk to me, I'm @fangaey . Other than that, thank you again for reading and all your support. I hope to come back with something even better x


End file.
